A Spirit's Second Chance
by NewLakituPls
Summary: -Ash's Master Quest Challenge from xMathiasNightlord01- A friendship forged in a spirit's desperate time of need leads one child to try harder than ever before to complete his quest. Ash and his new companion continue on with a new adventure to train and fight to prove themselves to the world. They will be the best not only in the eyes of the world, but in their hearts.
1. A second chance - prologue

AN: I have accepted the challenge! The challenge I say, to be awesome~ *coughs* Anyway, this is the Ash's Master Quest challenge from xMathiasNightlord01 (visit his page for the challenge details). This will have a T-rating for language and violence, cause it's Pokémon and they battle. I also don't own Pokémon in any way, shape, or form. So, anyway, I hope I did a good job! I also don't have a beta reader. Sorry everyone. ._.

* * *

~A Spirit's Second Chance~

In life, there are many truths that are learned as people and creatures alike grow and evolve together. These creatures, along with humans, learn where true strength and love come from. These wonderful creatures, coming in all forms and sizes, are called Pokémon.

However, not everyone experiences a true partnership and friendship between a human and a Pokémon. In this world, certain truths are learned painfully.

"Spirit…," a raspy voice hissed out. There was a strange fog coming from an odd stone, not quite forming anything, but looking as if the fog was trying to form something yet sadly not able to hold the form. It was tired, too hurt and weak to maintain whatever shape it truly had.

But, these truths are not the only ones in a vast world of multiple people and Pokémon. Each creature is special, holding a different set of feelings and personalities that set each one apart from another, whither they be Pokémon or human. This realm of possibilities, of hope and hopelessness, leaves for both pain and joy. The experience to grow and understand just what life is meant in such an existence, even one that seems empty at one point.

"Hello?" The strange fog jolted at the sound, jerking before forming an odd eye. A swirl slowly appeared, making the iris of the eye and allowing the creature to see who had found it. Foe or friend, neither seemed welcomed yet to the piercing glare the fog held that tried desperately to hide its pain. "Ah! A Pokémon! But… I've never seen one like this….," the voice trailed off.

The creature looked at the person who found it, a human like the one who hurt it. However, unlike the other, this one was young, so very young. The person was a young boy, black hair and warm brown eyes. The boy didn't seem to care that it was glaring at him, continuing to walk closer to the wounded Pokémon.

"Are you okay boy?" At the question, the boy received an angry hiss. "Ah! Okay! Okay! Girl! You're a girl! Sorry…," he trailed off sheepishly, noticing the chipped and scratched up rock the fog was coming from. "You're hurt…," he stated obviously, looking horrified and saddened.

"Spirit… tomb," the now identified female Pokémon called out softly. The boy just sighed softly, reaching out and gently touching the rock. "Spirit!"

"Ahh!" the boy yelped, jerking his hand back in shock. He didn't expect such a violent reaction from the Pokémon. "I'm sorry! But, I'm only trying to help!" the young child argued back angrily. Huffing, the boy glanced up at the midday sky, pouting and ignoring the injured Pokémon as punishment.

The half-formed fog looked away from the child, slowly starting to feel guilty as the human refused to leave despite being upset at her reaction. She sighed before mumbling softly. "Tomb… tomb, spiritomb."

"Huh? Spiritomb?" the child tried slowly, as if a question. "Is that your name? Mine's Ash! Ash Ketchum! I'm going to Pokémon Master one day with a bunch of Pokémon friends by my side! The strongest," the boy, named Ash, said confidently with such fire in his eyes. "But, before then, we need to get you healed! It looks painful… But, your body sure is pretty! Blue is one of my favorite colors!"

The Spiritomb was indeed a lovely shade of blue, only a single purple eye visible as her form wobbled from the pain she was in. Nodding slowly, Spiritomb slowly let her form fall apart, retreating back into the important rock that held her form. She was placing her trust in this boy. This was her second chance, the last time she would ever trust another human. Depending on the outcome, Spiritomb knew she would either die, come to hate humans, or maybe – just maybe – have hope in a race of creatures she had been tormented by for her supposed rarity.

Gasping, the boy gently picked the rock up, noticing the strange smoothness and look to the rock. Ash smiled as he started running home, promising he wouldn't fail his new friend. However, on the way home through the forest he had grown used to playing in, Ash couldn't help but wonder where such a strange Pokémon came from and why she was so injured.

~ɤ§ɤ~

In the forest where Ash had just left, a tall man walked out, growling to himself. "Dammit… where did that Spiritomb go?" he asked, looking around from under the hat he wore on his head. He was dressed in dark clothing, nothing special besides the large weapon he had strapped to his hip that had some odd circles outside the barrel making a square shape.

"Gengar!" The man looked as a strange creature stepped out of the shadows of the trees, looking ashamed of itself for some reason. It stared down at the ground, floating slightly above the ground. The dark purple creature glanced up at the man with its red eyes, looking hopeful.

"You lost it, didn't you? You useless ghost of a Pokémon!" the man snarled, ignoring the way his Pokémon flinched at the insult. The ghost mumbled to itself, pointing in the direction the boy ran. "A town? So… someone must have found that pathetic ghost. Shit, that is the direction of Pallet town isn't it? That Professor Oak lives there if I remember… My client won't be happy, losing a shiny Spiritomb."

Walking toward his Pokémon, the man placed a hand on its head, careful of the large ears and spikes on its head and going down its back. "Next time, you won't lose the target… Right, Gengar?" the man asked with a menacing grin. After watching his Gengar squirm while nodding its head frantically under the pressure of his hand, he mumbled quickly, "We are leaving. That damn Professor will alert the police as soon as he realizes what we did to that Spiritomb. I can't risk jail over one Pokémon that isn't even a legendary."

Turning away from the direction of the town, the man started walking as he pulled his hat down over his eyes slightly. He glared ahead, ignoring his Gengar that followed quietly, not wanting to upset its trainer anymore. No matter how strong the ghost became, Gengar was always nervous when that man was angry. Gengar had seen what happened to people who angered the Pokémon poacher its trainer was.

~ɤ§ɤ~

After the departure of the man that had hunted Spiritomb, Ash finally made his way home. He was panting from the long run, wanting to get to work on fixing up his new friend. Looking down at the strange rock, Ash rushed up to his house, pausing before entering. He couldn't tell anyone about Spiritomb. The boy feared losing his new friend and the fragile trust between them.

While Ash was deep in thought, the Spiritomb groaned from within the stone. Bringing the child out of his thoughts, Ash looked over at his mother's garden. He blinked a few times before smiling. Walking over, the black haired child held onto the Pokémon with one arm and started picking the new special berries with his other hand. There were several different berries in his arms with Spiritomb by the end of his picking. They ranged from round and blue to a pear shaped yellow berry, a pink peach shaped one with twin leaves to small red berry with a long green stem on it.

"I'm sure mom wouldn't miss some… They are for the Pokémon after all! Besides, she mostly just grows them for the Pokémon at the lab and Spiritomb needs them more anyway!" Ash nodded to himself at the logic, not knowing that Spiritomb could hear him the entire time. The ghost in the stone slowly let herself relax as Ash carried her upstairs, making sure his mom couldn't see him if she was home. "Good, she must be visiting the neighbors…"

Walking upstairs to his room, Ash made sure to shut his door before setting Spiritomb down on the bed, dropping the pile of berries beside the stone. "Here you go! All sorts of berries that are good for Pokémon! I heard these can heal you too!"

The child watched with excitement as the Spiritomb slowly let herself out of the rock. She groaned in pain as she slowly formed her full body from the blue fog. She became a large, jagged disk shape of blue fog with several purple circles around the edges. Her purple eyes and jagged mouth were both closed as her entire from trembled before she forced herself to open her eyes. "Spirit…"

"Here, eat some! They'll help for sure!" Ash watched as the Spiritomb looked over to the pile of berries. The ghost sighed happily before slowly inching over and nibbling on a few. She was focusing on the round blue ones and the yellow pear shaped ones the most it seemed.

The two sat in silence for a while, one eating and slowly recovering her heal and the other watching in great interest. "You know," Ash started suddenly, breaking the awkward silence, "I always tell people I wanna be a great Pokémon trainer one day, but I don't even know what Pokémon you are! And these berries, mom told me they heal Pokémon and the Professor asked her to grow them to help with his research, but I didn't even pay attention when they explained it to me… I haven't been taking this seriously have I?"

The Spiritomb looked at Ash as he talked, eating her pile of berries happily as she thought about his words. She swallowed before nodding her head at the question. "Spiritomb, tomb spiritomb to~mb," she said, before realizing Ash probably didn't understand the more complex Poké-speak.

"Uhh… did you just say I'm childish? But I'm only six!" Ash pouted before snorting as he tried not to laugh at the face Spiritomb made from Ash getting the basics of what she said to him. "I hang out with lots of Pokémon at the Professor's lab! I think I'm getting the hang of what Pokémon say. Besides, lots of people learn to understand the basics of what most Pokémon say nowadays! Especially trainers, like I'm going to be one day."

Spiritomb snorted at the child, looking much healthier as she continued her meal. She was starting to like the child, as dense and naïve as he seemed to be at times. So innocent, she couldn't help but warm up to him. "Spiritomb tomb tomb spir-it!"

"I am not naïve! Uhh… what does that mean?" Ash blinked, looking at Spiritomb with wide eyes as the ghost sighed before giggling at the boy. "Well, at least you look better! But, what do I do now? If I show you to the Professor he'll just take you away…," he mumbled dejectedly. "If I don't, I won't be able to take care of you properly. I didn't even know you were called Spiritomb before you said your name. I can't go through with hiding you."

Spiritomb finished off the last of the berries, looking much better, but still a bit worn out. "Tomb? To-omb, spirit spiritomb," the Pokémon said seriously, looking at Ash in the eyes. Her purple ones were boring into the child's brown ones.

"Try explaining everything to him? Yeah, maybe if we show him how serious we are, we can stay together! And… and maybe I can get lessons from him! I wanna know what you are Spiritomb, how to care for you so you won't ever be hurt again," the child said just as seriously, but with such optimism that is shocked the ghost. A warm smile formed on the ghost's face, nodding her head as she allowed Ash to pick her up and enjoying the way Ash perked up at how much the stone had healed.

"Hey, Spiritomb," Ash called, looking down to see that the ghost was paying attention to him, "if everything works out, you wanna be friends even if I go on a journey? I'm going to make sure you're okay after all, even if you aren't my Pokémon! And… and I wanna learn how to handle and care for all kinds of different Pokémon if I ever need to, you know?"

Warmed but such a declaration, the ghost just snuggled into Ash's arms more, enjoying the warmth he gave off. "Spiritomb tomb spirit-it tomb," she stated, smiling at the huge grin Ash was sporting.

"Yeah! Together, we are going to be the strongest ever Spiritomb! We can beat anyone together, for sure!" Ash cried out as he started jogging to the Professor Oak's lab, wondering what was in store for him and this strange Pokémon in the future. The boy knew that if he was with his friend, nothing would stop him for long. It was feeling he had, as sure as he was in his dream to be a Pokémon master.

As Ash and the Spiritomb saw the lab on top of the hill they approached, both had a strange feeling that somehow their journey had already started, if only a little. Both had much to learn, especially Ash. The child wanted to be as prepared as much he could, even if he had to stop playing around as much or help in the lab if he got the chance. Ash would be the best trainer he could for his new friend just as Spiritomb would be the best Pokémon she could be for the strange human she decided to trust.

Together, the two began to learn the reality about the relationship between a trainer and their Pokémon, of being true friends and partners in battle. However, they had a long road ahead of them and many hard battles they would soon have to face in this world of Pokémon.

* * *

End of the prologue! I hope everyone enjoyed the beginning of this story! I hope I do a decent job of following the anime while changing certain parts. Now, I will cut out some episodes that seem pointless - unless I just like that episode. *coughs*looksatfirstseason*coughs* So, I plan to update at least once or twice a week, depending on college, family, and how fast I can go through the episodes.

And make sure to look at those challenges xMathiasNightlord01 has if you are interested! I know the other two are very tempting to try and write as well. owo But, I won't even think about that unless I get this one well into Jhoto. So, this looks like it is going to be a long one... WOOOO! Now, time to plan the next chapter~ Cya everyone! :D

P.S. Pairing is not picked yet. Still debating on who I like best with Ash. Though there will be hinting to crushes, both adorable and silly. Cause, you know, crushes happen.

**Ash's Team:**

**Spiritomb - (shiny) Female, ability: unknown, known moves: unknown**

I'll post the moves and stuff for his on hand team, while listing the Pokémon he can call on. Makes it easier to look at the current six he has with him. Peace ^w^ v


	2. An electrifying friendship

An: CHAPTER 1 I CHOOSE YOU! *shot* Anyway, after watching at least the first episode like... three? Let's say three times, this is the result with new and old Pokémon from the games, show, etcetera to make this chapter~

And to all the reviews, thank you all! I'm so glad everyone is liking it so far! Oh, and by the way, Gemini-Spark I do kinda have an idea on what he'll catch. He probably won't get everything on what you listed, but don't worry, he'll get some of them. :P

Oh, and the italic text is flashback/dream… This chapter ended up being longer than I thought it would, lol. Also, I was so excited when I started writing this that I just didn't stop... So, super fast chapter output go? Still no beta reader.

Anyway, on with the magic! I own nothing, etcetera, etcetera, yada, yada.

* * *

-A Spirit's Second Chance-

In a flurry of motion, a large light purple rodent creature tried violently to ram its horn into a dark purple creature with a roundish body. It roared as the two-legged creature nimbly jumped over it, slamming its head into the ground with its hands.

"Gengar~" the creature snickered as it waited for its opponent to face it, a large grin on its face. It kept its red eyes trained on the spiked rodent in front of it, ready for anything or a command from its trainer.

"And there it is! The hypnosis power of Gengar!" a loud voice echoed in the stadium as the identified Gengar held its hands in front of it, releasing a hypnotic swirl of energy at its opponent that had turned to face it. "This could be the end of Nidorino!"

As the quadruped rodent, Nidorino, fell to its side as Gengar forced it to sleep, a red beam of energy suddenly engulfed it. The Nidorino's form shrink before returning to a sphere in a large man's hand that stood on opposite end of a battle field from the Gengar and its own trainer. "Wait! The trainer returns Nidorino! Which Pokémon will he use now?"

As the announcer continued talking, the man threw a different colored sphere. The ball opened up, releasing the creature inside as the announcer continued on, "Whoa, it's Onix! Now, this giant Pokémon is on the attack!"

The Gengar leapt back as its next opponent appeared, looking up as a huge snake-like creature formed from the energy released from the ball. Its body was entirely made of several boulders with a large horn on its head. The Onix didn't wait for its opponent to finish sizing it up as it charged Gengar with a cry, smashing into the ground as Gengar continued to dodge nimbly.

"Ash Ketchum, you head to bed right now young man!" a female voice, vastly different from the announcer's from the match came suddenly with a loud bang.

One Ash Ketchum flinched as his mother burst into his room, interrupting his focus on the match he was currently watching on his television. He rolled over onto his side from his previous position of lying on his stomach, yelping at the sudden appearance of his mother.

"Spiritomb! Tombtombtomb!" a mocking call came from behind Ash, causing him to yelp and look over his shoulder toward the wall. He glared as his old friend, Spiritomb laughed at him for getting startled.

"Spiritomb, that wasn't funny you demented ghost!" Ash whined as his friend continued snickering at the boy's misfortune. The Pokémon smirked, focusing on Ash's mother as the woman stared down at the two with a serious look on her face.

"Ash Ketchum, I told you to go to bed. You have to head to Professor Oak's lab tomorrow for your license! The Professor is very busy tomorrow and I don't want you to keep him away from his research! You know how busy he is! You've even helped him after all that begging to learn from him, remember?"

Ash lowered his head as his mother continued lecturing him. He looked ashamed as Spiritomb tried her best not to laugh at the boy's expense. It was hard, considering the defeated look he had from a few simple words from his mother.

"I am mom! I'm just excited, you know? I get to start my journey tomorrow and Spiritomb gets to be my partner! Who else gets a Spiritomb?" Ash cried out, trying to defend himself as the spirit behind him nodded her head along, eyes closed and looking quite smug.

Ash's mother sighed in frustration as she placed her hand on the doorknob next to her. "Alright, but you better get up tomorrow. I'm warning you Ash. You need to be responsible if you are going to go on this journey," she said with concern in her voice.

Smiling, Ash nodded his head, listening as his mother told him to change into his bed clothes as she left his room.

"I can't believe it… After all this time, we get to finally leave on our adventure Spiritomb!" Ash walked over to his dresser, opening it up and taking out his bed clothes. He took his shirt off, throwing it over Spiritomb's face. She started shaking her head, trying to get the clothing off as Ash quickly changed. She huffed as Ash had to walk over and take the clothing off of her. "It's been four years since we met… I'm so glad we did meet Spiritomb. You're my best friend."

The strange ghost looked up at her friend, grinning at the statement as she nodded her head at his words. "Spirit-it, tomb spirit to," the Pokémon added, remembering back to when they met. She owed Ash a great deal.

"Yeah, and all that studying I had to do," he complained before plopping onto his bed. He closed his eyes, feeling Spiritomb jump onto the bed and settling next to him. "I even learned to cook for you!" The only response he got was a laugh from Spiritomb.

The two settled down after that, looking up at the ceiling. Sighing, Ash rolled over to face Spiritomb with his eyes closed. The ghost glanced at her soon-to-be trainer, smiling as she snuggled close. As her form started to fall apart and return to the stone that held her, the Spiritomb heard Ash mumble softly, "I'm glad I met you…"

The two fell asleep quickly, not knowing what tomorrow would hold for them as they dreamt about the future and the past that brought them together.

~ɤ§ɤ~

"_Professor! Professor Oak!" An old man in a lab coat looked up from the table he was working over as he heard a loud voice calling for him. Professor Oak rolled his chair away from the table slightly as he watched a young boy burst through the door. He was panting heavily while holding a strange stone in his hands. "Professor, please, help my friend!"_

"_Whoa, slow down there Ash… Now, who is this friend of yours? I know Pokémon, not humans," he corrected sadly, thinking the boy meant a person._

"_N-no! This is my friend! She needs help, please!" Ash begged as he held out the strange stone, making the professor blink in surprise. He was about to tell the young aspiring trainer that it was just a rock before he noticed the strange markings on it._

"_No… It couldn't be. Not in this region…," he mumbled softly as he gently grabbed the rock from Ash. He studied it closely, noticing the nicks and scratches covering it. "Ash… did your 'friend' ever mention her name?"_

"_Huh? Why does that matter? She needs help!" Ash frowned at the older man, expecting the Professor to fix the Pokémon immediately. _

"_I won't know how to help her if I don't know what she is," he countered seriously, starting to grow nervous._

"… _She's a Spiritomb," Ash mumbled softly, looking down at the floor in fear. He prayed Professor Oak wouldn't take her now._

"_That's what I thought. A keystone isn't very common Ash. Spiritombs tend to be very violent Pokémon. Where ever did you find this one?" The professor stood up after the question, walking over to the room that held the medical equipment for the Pokémon who stayed at his lab._

"_S-she was hurt Professor… But, you can't take her away from me! We're…. we're friends." Ash sniffled at the end of his statement as he followed the professor of Pokémon, looking up at him as he watched Professor Oak tend to his injured friend. "She placed her trust in me and I won't let you break that!"_

_The professor only hummed softly at Ash's declaration, grabbing a potion to help the healing along. The room fell quiet after that, neither speaking for several minutes. _

"_Ash," Professor Oak started suddenly, "why should I let you keep this normally violent Pokémon? She could easily lash out at anyone else. What qualifies you to keep her with you when I should send her back to her home region where experts can tend to her better?"_

_Ash gaped at the question, staring up at the professor with wide eyes. The boy gulped, closing his mouth when he realized he didn't have a response. Forcing himself not to cry at the thought that he would soon lose his new friend, Ash suddenly glared at the older man, tears at the corner of his eyes. "Because, I'll do whatever I need to do to care for Spiritomb! I'll learn whatever I can to care for her and any other Pokémon I meet!"_

_The two stared each other down, Ash glaring and the professor simply staring. Neither spoke before Professor Oak set the potion he was hold down next to Spiritomb, chuckling as Ash blinked in surprise. "Wonderful, then, maybe you wouldn't mind helping me take care of this Spiritomb. My lab is awfully full of Pokémon at the moment and I need someplace she can stay… Of course, you would need training to deal with not only Spiritomb, but any other Pokémon I might need you to help me with. Right, Ash?"_

_Ash cried then. He looked up at the professor in front of him, the man smiling proudly at Ash. The young boy felt his breath hitch in his throat as he launched himself at the older man's waist, hugging him violently as he cried from pure joy. "Thank you! Thank you Professor!"_

_Professor Oak only smiled down at the child, patting his head as the boy tired himself out. The professor knew Ash would make it far with such passion and determination. He only hoped they child didn't give up if things got too difficult. Still, the professor had hope, especially with knowing Ash had a powerful new friend that would defiantly never leave him._

_The two continued on like this alone with only Spiritomb's keystone as witness to the agreement. Ash would learn from Professor Oak to have permission to care for Spiritomb and in the future have the proper equipment to learn about his friend when he started his journey years from now._

~ɤ§ɤ~

"Hmmm, Spiritomb… use…. Use Hyper Beam…," an incoherent mutter came from Ash as he rolled over, knocking the keystone next to him off his bed. The response was explosive.

"SPIRITOMB!" Ash screamed as Spiritomb yelled at the boy. He frantically pushed himself back before slamming into the wall on the other side of the bed. Ash shivered at the size Spiritomb made her body, watching as she huffed angrily before returning to her normal size. "Tomb, spiritomb spirit-it," she started mumbling to herself.

Ash sighed before looking over at his alarm. He froze when he noticed the time. Ash knew his mother would kill him for making everyone wait for him. "Mom's going to murder me…"

The soon-to-be trainer wisely ignored Spiritomb's agreement with the statement as he started getting ready. Ash decided to go ahead and change, not caring if he took even more time since he was already late. Wondering how his mother would react, Ash absentmindedly took his pajama shirt off and threw it across the room, snorting when he heard Spiritomb scramble to dodge it.

Looking over at Spiritomb as he pulled a clean black shirt over his head and finished getting dressed, Ash asked, "Well, want me to make breakfast?" He got a nod in response, smiling as his friend quickly made her way down the stairs. "I'll get there when I get there… I'll only be a few hours late." Ash smiled anyway, thankful that he was dressed in his traveling clothes – hat and backpack of supplies included – instead of something ridiculous like his pajamas.

~ɤ§ɤ~

Outside of Professor Oak's lab, a group of people were gathered, celebrating the beginning of the next generation of Pokémon trainers. Ash tilted his head at the group as Spiritomb hid in her keystone and hitching a ride in Ash's arms. She wasn't too comfortable with regular people quite yet, opting to hide in her keystone if she was around strangers Ash hadn't approved of.

"Huh? A large crowd for the others? Well, just hang on a little longer, okay Spiritomb?" Ash received nothing but a shake from the keystone in his arms. Grinning, Ash made his way through the crowd, ignoring the annoying cheerleaders. Everyone starting out today are just beginners, nothing that deserved a squad of cheerleaders anyway.

"Excuse me," Ash said several times as he made his way though before bumping into someone. "Ahh!" Ash stumbled back, just barely keeping himself from falling and keeping Spiritomb from lashing out. She was a bit protective of her friend at times.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" a voice called out arrogantly before continuing, "Well, you must be Ash! Better late than never, I guess. At least you get to meet me," the other young boy in front of Ash said with a smug grin on his face. The young man had auburn colored and spiked hair and sharp black eye. He wore a simple long-sleeve purple shirt with a pair of regular jeans, shoes, and a simple necklace.

"Gary?" Ash questioned. He hadn't been able to hang out with the other promising trainer over the years, too focused on his own studies and caring for Spiritomb.

"That's Mr. Gary to you! Show some respect," he demanded, arms folded behind his back. "Well Ash," Gary continued, "you snooze, you lose and you're way behind from the start!" The boy raised an eyebrow, still grinning smugly at Ash's expense. "I've got a Pokémon and you don't!" he bragged.

Ash was groaning loudly in his mind. He already had his Pokémon and he knew Spiritomb was ready to tear the arrogant kid in front of her apart. "So? I'm going to register now and receive mind. I'll catch up later. Besides, I'd rather take my time and train properly than arrogantly storm ahead," Ash shot back aggressively. Spiritomb was practically purring with joy in her keystone from the response.

Everyone watched as Gary's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "W-well, I'm still ahead _and_ more skilled with the best Pokémon of the bunch - the perks of being the grandson of a Pokémon professor!" Ash decided not to tell his rival about the special training he received to care for Spiritomb. "Anyway," Gary said, climbing into a car not too far down the road from the crowd, "I have a journey to go on! I'm going to be a Pokémon Master and make the town of Pallet known all around the world!"

Ash looked physically pained at the declaration. Looking down at the keystone in his arms, Ash muttered to Spiritomb as he walked up to the professor's lab to receive his own trainer license.

"So, you decided to show up after all." Ash looked up on the stairs leading up to the lab, seeing Professor Oak standing in front of him suddenly. The boy didn't notice him approaching earlier.

"Ah! Professor Oak, I didn't see you there… Anyway, I'm here to register and start my journey with Spiritomb!" Ash smiled, closing his eyes and hugging the keystone close to his chest. The old man laughed at the two, seeing Spiritomb make an appearance with everyone else gone.

"Alright, follow me to the lab. I'll give you your Pokédex and Poké Balls. You've passed the league's test to receive a national Pokédex compared to a regular one, seeing as Spiritomb isn't native to this region. You are a very lucky boy, you know," the professor explained as the three walked into Professor Oak's lab.

"And I am very grateful for your help Professor… You've taught me so much. I don't know how to repay you," Ash replied softly.

"Well, you can start by catching Pokémon for my research," the researcher said, leading Ash and Spiritomb to the table with the Poké Balls and special Pokédex for Ash. "I'm too old to go out and personally catch Pokémon anymore, but you can Ash. Train to be a strong trainer Ash, the best with the most powerful Pokémon!"

Ash snorted at the request. "Of course Professor! I planned on doing that anyway!" The boy reached out to grab his Poké Balls and Pokédex before pausing. "Hey, Professor, why are there seven Poké Balls… And why is the seventh so odd looking?"

Professor Oak grinned mischievously at the question, picking out the odd Poké Ball. "This, my young student, is a Dusk Ball! But, it's slightly different then other Dusk Balls… Can you see why?"

Ash looked at the sphere, frowning as he thought before his eyes widened in shock. "It's colored after Spiritomb!" Spiritomb in question gasped as well, looking excited at the special Poké Ball. She started to squirm in Ash's arms with new interest. The ghost hadn't been paying attention before, but now she was.

"Correct~" Professor Oak said proudly, holding the ball out for Ash to grab. The new trainer smiled honestly, eyes watering slightly as he set Spiritomb down on the table. "Besides, I thought a Dusk Ball would fit her better than any other type of Poké Ball."

"Yeah… Are you ready Spiritomb!" Ash didn't even ask as a question. He pushed the button on the sphere, making it expand to its true size. Grinning at his friend on the table and enjoying her excitement, Ash tossed the ball into the air. He watched with pride as Spiritomb launched herself into the air with a cry, slamming into the specialized Poké Ball before glowing red and shrinking down as the Dusk Ball pulled her inside. Ash cheered as Spiritomb accepted the Dusk Ball, completing the capture.

"Congratulations Ash, you are now a licensed Pokémon trainer from Pallet town," Professor Oak acknowledged. Ash only nodded his head, grabbing his Pokémon's Dusk Ball from the table – along with his six Poké Balls and PokéDex.

"Come on out, Spiritomb!" Ash cried as he tossed the sphere in the air and watching as Spiritomb was released.

"Tomb!" The ghost Pokémon laughed as she danced around as best she could. She was now officially Ash's Pokémon. No one could take unless they wanted to get seriously hurt.

"Well, since I have a Pokédex now, I should see what ability and moves you have!" Ash quickly opened up his Pokédex as he said this, pointing it at his old friend to finally learn what possible moves she could have had – even after all this time he had no idea since she never needed to truly battle.

**Spiritomb**

**The forbidden Pokémon, Spiritomb is a dual Ghost/Dark type Pokémon native to the Sinnoh region. Its constant mischief and misdeeds resulted in it being bound to an Odd Keystone by a mysterious spell. This Spiritomb is female with different coloring than normal recorded Spiritombs and has the ability Infiltrator. **

**Evolutionary line: Spiritomb (no evolutions)**

**Current moves: Curse, Pursuit, Pain Split*, Hypnosis, and Shadow Sneak***

***Shadow Sneak and Pain Split are special moves brought on by proper breeding.**

"Wow, you sound amazing Spiritomb!" Ash grinned at the entry he just heard as Spiritomb swelled with pride.

"Haha, looks like you two are ready for anything then!" Professor Oak smiled at the two, knowing they were ready to leave as soon as they could. "Be sure to call once in a while. You know how your mother can be," he added.

Ash shivered at the request, knowing his mother would lecture him if he didn't call enough. "Yeah, thanks again Professor, I appreciate-" Ash started to say when a sudden explosion sounded in the direction of the town. "What was that!?"

Professor Oak gasped as he ran to the window, watching as smoke rose in the distance with a few brief bolts of what looked like electricity. "Looks like an electric attack… A wild Pokémon must be in the town! I better go and handle it," he said seriously, turning to see Ash and Spiritomb already at the door. "Wait, Ash is could be too dangerous!"

"No way Professor! Me and Spiritomb can handle this! Just trust us, okay?" Ash smirked as he opened the door violently, making it slam against the wall. The new trainer rushed out the door with Spiritomb on his heels, using her ghost type powers to levitate behind Ash and keep up with the quick child. She wasn't a natural levitator, so the use of the act of levitating did take a lot out of her compared to other ghosts or Pokémon who had the natural ability Levitate.

The two quickly made their way into Pallet town; both were panting lightly as they finally saw what the cause of all the damage was. What they saw was a small, yellow rodent growling at a group of townspeople. The people held nets or rope, as if they were ready to try and catch the small mouse. "Pika!"

"Run!" The townspeople sudden split apart, barely dodging an electric bolt from the small and very angry Pokémon. It was so small in comparison, a little cubby and yellow. It had long ears with black tips on them and a lightning bolt shaped tail. Its fur was mostly yellow with each cheek having a red circular patch of fur and three brown stripes on its back including a small bit of the tail being brown where the tail met the Pokémon's back.

"You know, trying to take on a wild Pokémon without another Pokémon is kinda stupid…," Ash commented as he walked up to the small rodent. He tilted his head, watching as the mouse growled at him, releasing a few sparks of electricity in warning. "Spiritomb, let's go! Shadow Sneak!"

"Spirit!" Spiritomb cried out as she suddenly sank into the ground. Only a small, round shadow remained in place of his partner. The yellow mouse hissed angrily, waiting patiently for its opponent to appear.

"Kachu," the rodent hissed, suddenly leaping back as Spiritomb tried to strike from the shadow on the ground. She was met with a bolt of electricity generated by her opponent. Tensing from the shock, the wild Pokémon dashed forward unnaturally fast, leaping at Spiritomb. "Chu!"

However, the rodent's eyes widened comically as it simple phased through the ghost. "Pika?" The mouse didn't seem to realize Spiritomb was part ghost at first before quickly regaining its confidence and trying to blast Spiritomb again.

"Spiritomb dodge with Shadow Sneak!" Ash looked shocked at how fast and brutal this Pokémon was. Thankfully, Spiritomb had recovered quickly and sank back into the ground again as the attack hit the ground without any effect.

Ash looked at the mouse, gritting his teeth as he tried to figure at an effective strategy to handle such a fast opponent. Biting his lip, Ash suddenly called out, "Spiritomb, come out of the ground and use Curse!"

"Spir?" Spiritomb didn't sound confident in the command, but followed through anyway. She rose up, glowing with an eerie energy before taking heavy damage to Curse the enemy in front of her. "Tooomb!"

Seeing an opening, a large bolt of electricity sliced through the air, hitting Spiritomb. "Spiritomb!" she screeched in pain, looking hurt now from both the Curse and the attack.

"Now, use Pain Split!" Spiritomb's eyes widened at the command, understanding what Ash was planning. She cried out, grinning at her opponent as she activated Pain Split.

"Pikachu!" The rodent tried to back away as ghostly tendrils of energy lashed out and slamming into the small opponent. Panting heavily, the yellow mouse turned to try and run away, wanting distance between it and Spiritomb since the close range attack it tried had failed earlier. The damage from bother Curse and Pain Split severally hurt it.

"Not so fast! Pursuit!" Spiritomb smirked as she dashed forward, suddenly behind her retreating opponent. With a burst of dark purple energy, Spiritomb lashed out, hitting the opponent hard.

"Tomb!" Spiritomb drew back victoriously, looking smug and slightly winded. Pain Split had done wonders in her recovery, but her victory was short lived as sparks of electric discharge surged through her body. "Spir!"

"Spiritomb, what's wrong?" Ash cried out before gasping, "Static ability!" The new trainer was mentally berating himself for not remembering the common electric type ability.

"Chu…," a low cry came. Ash looked away from his stunned friend to see the rodent slowly getting back up, glaring defiantly at the two. Panting heavily and on its last legs, the yellow colored Pokémon cried out as a large burst of energy engulf it as it made a mad dash toward Spiritomb. "Pika, pika, pika! Pikachu!"

"Spiritomb run! Shadow Sneak if you can!" Ash cried out as quickly as he could, praying Spiritomb could get out of the way as the mouse came closer at frightening speed.

Spiritomb flinched at the electric energy paralyzing her. Looking at the oncoming attack, Spiritomb tried to gather the energy to move, or do anything. "Toooomb," she said weakly before the mad charge hit the area Spiritomb was standing.

"Spiritomb!" Ash yelled, running forward to his old friend. He slowed down when he noticed only the yellow mouse was there, passed out on the ground. "Spiritomb?" His question was received with a strained chuckled as Spiritomb rose back out of the ground slowly. She winced, showing damage from all the electric attacks she took. "You… you did it. We won!" Ash yelled out, laughing happily.

"Tomb… Spirit-it tomb," she said softly, gesturing at her strong opponent. Ash blinked before grinning happily. He grabbing the hat on his head and played with it slightly before grabbing a Poké Ball. He pressed the button to expand the sphere before tossing it at the small rodent.

Ash, Spiritomb, and the few remaining townspeople who silently watched the match waited as the ball shook violently. The young trainer gulped nervously, watching it shake again and again before a light clicking was heard and everything fell silent and unmoving. "I… I caught it… I caught my first wild Pokémon Spiritomb!"

Ash fell to his knees and hugged his ghostly friend to his chest. Both laughed, despite Spiritomb aching all over. She was happy Ash was one step closer to achieving his dream. "Come on Spiritomb, we need to get you two healed and check out our new friend!"

Returning Spiritomb to her Dusk Ball and grabbing the newly caught Pokémon's Poké Ball, Ash ran back to the lab, proud of his first accomplishment as a trainer.

~ɤ§ɤ~

"Here they are Ash, good as new," Professor Oak said as he handed Ash back his two Pokémon in their respective Poké Balls. The professor was surprised to see that Ash had made it back in decent condition with a new Pokémon in tow as well.

"Thanks Professor! Mind if I release my new friend to see what the Pokédex says?" Ash smiled as he waited for a sign of approval. Receiving a light chuckle and a brief nod of approval, Ash tossed the new Poké Ball.

"Pika!" the small rodent cheered as it was finally released and allowing everyone to get a good look at it.

"Ahh, a Pikachu, that makes a lot of sense. Not too common, but not unhead of in these parts," Professor Oak said as he took in the yellow mouse's appearance.

"But Professor, this Pikachu used Volt Tackle. I'm sure of it. It slipped my mind in battle, but I recognize that special attack anywhere," Ash said in return, pulling out his Pokédex and pointing it at his new Pikachu. The young trainer smiled as Pikachu scratched behind its long, black tipped ears with its foot, lightning bolt shaped tail swaying slightly from the movement.

**Pikachu**

**The electric mouse Pokémon, Pikachu is an electric type Pokémon native to the Kanto region. It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state. This Pikachu is male with the ability Static.**

**Evolutionary line: Pichu – Pikachu – Raichu **

**Current moves: Quick Attack, Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, and Volt Tackle***

***Volt Tackle is a special move learned from proper breeding.**

"You're right! It does know Volt Tackle… Quite a rare find for a wild one," Professor Oak said in awe. The old man in the lab coat stepped forward to observe the yellow mouse. "Hmm, coat looks good – shiny and full – and his electric pouches on his cheeks have a healthy coat of red fur. He is in good condition considering he just healed from battle.

The Pikachu in question rubbed the back out his head with his paw, looking embarrassed at all the attention.

"That's great Professor." Ash smiled, kneeling down to pet Pikachu on his head. "Well buddy, would you like to properly meet Spiritomb now? She's my starter Pokémon and best friend," Ash asked, holding out Spitiomb's Dusk Ball in his hand. He heard a happy cry from Pikachu, showing that he wanted to meet his new partner. "Alright, come on out Spiritomb!"

"Tomb," Spiritomb said with a yawn as she was released from her ball and interrupting a nap she was having. The shiny Pokémon glanced over, seeing the mouse she had previously fought with. Smiling, Spiritomb nodded in Pikachu's direction and introduced herself.

"Looks like they are getting along perfectly fine Ash, congratulations. Some Pokémon take time before they get used to new trainers of fellow team mates." The Pokémon professor hummed as the two Pokémon talked to each other animatedly. Turning toward the boy, the professor held his arms behind his back. "So I take it you are going to head to Viridian city then? You already missed you mother and her… rally group with all the sudden excitement."

"Yeah, Gary and the others are probably way ahead of me right now. I know I have a year till the next league tournament, but I don't want to waste any time," Ash said with a serious look on his face.

Nodding his head Professor Oak walked with Ash toward the door, hearing his Pokémon following being them. "Well, again, make sure to call. I wouldn't want your mother getting on to me for not making sure you did call… And Ash," the old man waited for Ash to focus on him completely before finishing, "good luck."

Ash smiled, a few tears in his eyes at the goodbye. "Don't worry Professor! I'll be back before you know it and with a whole team of powerful Pokémon with me! I'll make you all proud!" The Pokémon trainer turned away, looking down at his two Pokémon beside him. "Come on you two! We have a lot to do before the sun goes down!"

Without waiting for any other word, Ash ran off with both Pikachu and Spiritomb following him. The professor watched him make his way in the direction of Viridian city, smiling fondly. "I'm sure you'll surprise everyone, Ash."

No one had any idea what kind of experiences and sights the new trainer would see, but when it came to Pokémon, nothing was impossible. Everything else was just waiting for the proper catalyst to appear.

* * *

END! Holy cow, that was way longer than I planned…. He hasn't even left Pallet town yet. Wow, I need to hurry it up. Though, the next chapter will get him to Viridian… yeah, defiantly. Sorry it isn't moving that fast, I'm just trying to make it realistic? Yeah, nvm, this is Pokémon we are talking about. /shot

Until next time my adorable readers! And don't worry, I'm liking this challenge so much, I'm forcing writing time into my schedule and getting a lot done a lot faster than expected.


	3. Fight! Enter the thorned Water Lily

AN: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG POKEMON ORIGINS! FREAKING ORIGINS! *Screams and rolls around on the floor* RED AND GREEN AND THE CHARMANDER EVOLVING AND THE TEAM ROCKET ANDANDANDAND! *is shot* Right… *coughs awkwardly* I got a little too excited there… Sorry! w

So, Chapter three! I'm so proud~ So, there might be a few, tiny time changing compared to the anime. Like, Ash spending more time in cities, or something like that. I mean, if I had gym battles to prepare for, I'd freakin' wait a few days and you know… PREPARE. i also had to skip the Ho-oh... I just couldn't find a place for it to fit! Also skipped the bet thing that Professor Oak talks about. I can fit it in later though if everyone wants it~ ;3

If there is any new moves/training done, I will place the new moves under the Pokémon's name in bold in an appropriate place. :P

Also, yes, at some point ALL his Pokémon will reach their final evolutionary forms at some point. And yes, Misty will travel with Ash. How? Well, let us see~ ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

I don't own Pokémon in any way, shape, or form. Blah, blah, blah.

* * *

~A Spirit's Second Chance~

"You tried already Spiritomb? We've only been training for a few hours!" Ash grinned as he crouched down next to his exhausted Pokémon. She was panting heavily while glaring at Ash. Pikachu was laying down under the shade of the surrounding trees himself, resting up after the mock battles they had just finished up. "You sure are out of shape then."

"TOMB!" Spiritomb launched herself up, slamming into her trainer with a surprise Sucker Punch. The young boy groaned as his dual Ghost/Dark type smugly rejoiced in her petty victory.

"You know… I regret helping you learn that move," Ash groaned out as he waited for Spiritomb to move off of his chest. The spirit looked way too proud of herself.

**Spiritomb**

**Current moves: Curse, Pain Split, Pursuit, Sucker Punch, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, and Shadow Sneak**

"Chaaa," Pikachu whined as he stretched himself. The small, but slightly chubby rodent rose up and made his way over to the two. The Electric Pokémon snorted at Ash's predicament and didn't do anything to help him. If anything, the small rodent was teasing him by sitting next to the fallen trainer and began scratching behind his long ears.

**Pikachu**

**Current Moves: Quick Attack, Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Agility, and Volt Tackle**

"Pikachu, you traitor," Ash whimpered out as he was finally released from Spiritomb's torment. The boy huffed as he got up, dusting himself off as he stretched as well. "Well, enough training. We've already spent a day just hanging out in this forest near Pallet Town… And now that it is a new day, let's head to Viridian City. I'm sure we'll get some cool Pokémon on the way."

"Tomb!" Spiritomb grinned and return to her special Dusk Ball. The ghost seemed to be obsessed with the ball colored after her. It was a bit strange at times for Ash to witness – a large, fog-bodied ghost trapped in an Odd Keystone cuddling a Dusk Ball colored after her.

"Pika!" Pikachu himself just jumped onto Ash's shoulder. The small mouse refused to enter his Poké Ball most of the time, wanting to wonder about if he felt like it. Ash didn't argue with that much, but the trainer knew sooner or later he would need to work with Pikachu on accepting his Poké Ball. It was convenient after all, if the need ever rose to transfer his spirited, little mouse.

"Well, let's head to Viridian City!" Ash grinned at his friend perched on his shoulder before dashing in the direction of said city. Ash had been training close to the main road and just decided to follow it instead of walking on it. Traveling through the forest gave the aspiring trainer more opportunities to see any wild Pokémon after all.

After walking for several minutes, both traveling companions were a bit bored. Looking up at the sky, Ash saw it was only noon. "Maybe everyone is taking a lunch break," he mumbled weakly, getting a pained look from Pikachu at the attempt at a joke.

"Pika," the electric mouse groaned out before his ears perked up. "Cha?"

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash paused, listening as Pikachu turned his head, looking back and forth before zoning in on one direction. The Pokémon gave no other warning before jumping off of Ash's shoulder and running forward quickly. "W-wait! Pikachu!"

Following Pikachu, Ash slowly started to hear what his Pokémon had been listening to. "No! Stop running away!"

Before Pikachu or Ash made it through the thick forest growth toward the sound, Ash managed to grab Pikachu. "Wait, we can't just run in without seeing what all the yelling is about… Besides, it sounds like a girl. I don't want to get anyone mad at me… _Especially_ a girl," he stressed, slowly sneaking forward after Pikachu nodded in understanding.

However, before either could do anything, something jumped right at them. "Ahhh!" Ash fell back with Pikachu jumping away. The rodent landed a small distance away, ready to battle whatever scared his trainer, but found nothing.

"Chu?" Looking around, Pikachu saw one of Ash's Poké Balls had fallen and was in its expanded form. It was shaking slightly before clicking softly. The electric mouse tilted his head in confusion as he padded forward. Poking the ball, he heard Ash groaning before standing up.

"Uhh, what slammed into my chest…," he mumbled. Blinking in surprise, Ash saw Pikachu poking one of his Poké Balls. "Pikachu? Did… did something get _caught_!?"

"Wait right there!" Ash jumped slightly as a young, red head stomped through the foliage. She was glaring at the two, hands clinched into fists as she looked around quickly. "Okay, I was chasing a Poliwag through here and it couldn't have gotten away that quickly!"

Ash didn't respond right away, observing the new-comer. He was still confused over the collision with what he assumed was a Poliwag since he didn't get a good look. The girl was around his age, wearing short shorts with red suspenders. Her shirt was yellow and cut above her belly. Her red, shoulder length hair was pulled up in a side ponytail.

"Well?" She placed her hands on her hips, looking frustrated. Gulping, Ash walked over to Pikachu, grabbing the Poké Ball. Her green eyes were hard and fierce looking, almost as if she as staring into his soul.

"Uhh, I think I knew where it went…" He felt like his stomach was made of lead when he saw her wave her hand impatiently as if to hurry him along. "Here?" Tossing the Poké Ball, Ash prayed it wasn't a Poliwag.

"Poli!" A small, blue creature appeared. It had a wide, flat tail. It was light blue with a thicker blue base connecting the tail to its back. It had no arms, only short legs and small feet. Its eyes were large and wide, with a tiny, pink mouth between and toward the bottom of its eyes. The other most striking feature was its belly, a large, white circle with a thick, black swirl on its belly within the circle. It jumped a few times, looking up happily at Ash.

"You… you caught Poliwag," the girl accused. She was looking down at the ground with her eyes shadowed by her bangs. Ash paled, looking at her in fear. He didn't mean to catch the small blue Pokémon.

"N-now, it was an accident! I swear! It just tackled me and hid in one of my Poké Balls!" Ash stood his ground nervously, feeling Poliwag cling to his pants. Looking down, Ash saw Poliwag looking at the girl with fear in its eyes. The Pokémon was scared of her. Ash had a sinking suspicion the girl had been chasing after the Poliwag while trying to capture it, scaring it badly.

"You jerk!" the girl screamed, throwing a Poké Ball out. The capsule opened and in a flash of light, a star-shaped creature appeared. It had a beautiful jewel in the center of its body, surrounded by a golden metal to secure the jewel to its sandy brown body. "I challenge you to a battle!"

"Don't you think you are taking this too far!? It's just a Pokémon!" Ash quickly reached down and scooped the Poliwag into his arms. He turned around and tried to escape. Pikachu sighed before catching up to his trainer.

"It's not just any Pokémon! It's a Water type!" the girl screamed before ordering, "Staryu, use Water Gun!" Her reward was Ash yelping as he dodged blast after blast of water.

"But there are more than this one!" Sweating, the young trainer realized he had a Pikachu. Pikachu was Electric type, therefore at an advantage against the girl's Staryu. "Ugh, I'm so stupid sometimes," he mumbled before skidding to a halt with Pikachu following his example.

"Poli?" Poliwag looked up at its new trainer in confusion, wondering what he was planning. The Poliwag didn't care for the terrifying girl too much and didn't want its only chance at escaping getting beaten.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Pikachu rolled his eyes as if he had been waiting for his trainer to realize he could easily fight before looking at the star-shaped Water type.

"Pikachu!" The rodent cried out as he sent out a small blast of electricity. The Staryu cried out in pain before slumping onto the ground with faint scorch marks.

"S-Staryu! How could you be so cruel?" The girl ran over to her fallen Pokémon, gathering Staryu up in her arms she started to cradle it gently. She sniffled briefly before glaring up at Ash.

"Hey, I was only defending myself, and the Poliwag let itself get captured without my knowledge… I think you terrified it," he answered honestly. The red head looked surprised by the response, glancing at the Poliwag for its own response. The little Water Pokémon shivered briefly before nodding as best it could.

"I didn't realize… I'm sorry, I just get so excited around Water Pokémon. It's my dream to be a Water type Pokémon Master!" The girl smiled, looking content at the idea. Ash smiled as well, understanding where she was coming from.

"I'm Ash Ketchum! I feel like we got off on the wrong foot," he said, scratching the back of his head with one hand and holding Poliwag with his other hand. "This is Pikachu and I guess Poliwag now," he added, looking down at Poliwag to see the little Water Pokémon nod its head in excitement to be his Pokémon. Ash had saved it from the scary lady in its eyes.

"I'm Misty, it is nice to meet you… Man, I feel awful now for attacking you like that," the red head now know as Misty said. She sighed while tilting her head down in embarrassment. Ash just laughed lightly at the girl, shaking his head.

"It's okay Misty, I understand. I dream to be a Pokémon Master. But, I'm glad that situation is settled… Oh! I haven't checked you out yet Poliwag!" Ash grinned down at his new Pokémon. Setting Poliwag down on the ground, Ash reached into his jacket and pulled out his Pokédex.

"Poli?" Poliwag looked at the Pokédex with curiosity in its eyes. Misty just smiled as she returned her Staryu to its Poké Ball, finding Poliwag adorable and planning on how she could catch one herself someday.

**Poliwag**

**The tadpole Pokémon, Poliwag is a Water type Pokémon native to the Kanto region. Its skin is so thin, it internal organs are visible. It has trouble walking on its newly grown feet. This Poliwag is male with the ability Swift Swim.**

**Evolutionary line: Poliwag – Poliwhirl – Poliwrath* or Politoed***

***Poliwhirl has a split evolution depending on certain items. A Water Stone used for Poliwrath and a King's Rock for Politoed.**

**Current moves: Bubble, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Double Slap, and Ice Ball***

***Ice Ball is a special move learned through proper breeding.**

"Ice Ball? Well, isn't that cool!" Ash grinned down at the little tadpole. He closed and put his Pokédex away as he turned back to Misty, letting Pikachu and Poliwag get to know each other.

"I am sorry over this though… I didn't know you wanted him," Ash apologized, giving the Water Pokémon trainer a lopsided grin. "Want to head to Viridian City together?"

Misty thought about the offer before nodding her head with a grin of her own. "Sure, might as well pass the time by. I just need to get my bike and fishing rod from the riverside."

Calling for his Pokémon, Ash carried Poliwag in his arms – wanting to bond a little more with his newest Pokémon – and letting Pikachu ride in his favorite spot as he followed Misty. The two made their way to the riverside, talking about Water Pokémon briefly.

"Anyway, let me get my stuff and-" Misty paused as she saw her rod, but not her bike. "Bike?"

"Uh-oh…," Ash whispered as he watched Misty run up to the edge of the bank, glancing around frantically. Both trainer and his Pokémon wondered how she didn't get whiplash from how fast she was turning her head.

"My bike!? Where did my bike go?" Misty looked upset and slumped down to the ground before looking up at the sky in frustration. The Water trainer cried out anger as she grabbed her head, just barely stopping herself from pulling her hair out. "This is your entire fault!"

Ash blinked at the sudden accusation, looking at Poliwag and Pikachu to confirm he had heard her correctly. Turning his eyes back to Misty, the new trainer looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"If it wasn't for you and that Poliwag I would still have my bike! Pay up!" Misty held a hand out at the end of the demand, gritting her teeth together. Ash had that sinking feeling in his stomach again.

"Uhh, I have no way to pay for a bike… I just started my journey yesterday. And I've been training by myself the first day," he explained, knowing with how stubborn the girl seemed to be already he wouldn't get off lightly.

"Then I'll just have to come with you till you can!" Misty said in a tone that left no room to argue. She was already standing, things in hand as she stomped away. Ash looked at his two Pokémon and in sync all three sighed.

"Well… looks like we have a new friend?" Ash was sure he sounded as doubtful as thought with the looks Poliwag and Pikachu were giving him.

"Hurry up Ketchum!" Yelping in surprise, Ash hurried after Misty as they headed to Viridian City.

As they left, under the water at the river they had previously stood next to, a lone bike sat at the bottom of the river. It was upside-down, looking as if it had been knocked into the river on accident, forgotten by whoever owned it.

~ɤ§ɤ~

"Wow, so this is Viridian City," Ash said in awe as the group finally made it. The sun was close to setting, thankful they all made it in one piece with only few wild encounters.

"Wag, poliwag!" Poliwag squealed slightly, wiggling around in excitement. He had never been inside a human city before.

"Yup, pretty neat huh? Well, let's head to the Pokémon Center for healing! My Staryu sure needs it after your Pikachu hit it so hard," Misty added. The Water trainer folded her hands behind her head as she walked beside Ash.

"Yeah, sorry," the boy apologized again. He gave his new traveling companion a sheepish look as Pikachu snickered softly.

"Hey! Stop right there!" The two trainers froze, looking at whoever stopped them. They finally focused on a woman standing in front of a small police station. She was an older woman, wearing a blue uniform and hat. Her hair was a lighter shade of blue then the clothing that was shoulder length. The woman's eyes were a warm and strong amber color as she stared at the two. "There have been sightings of Pokémon thieves in the area and you two look awfully suspicious _carrying_ those Pokémon instead of in their Poké Balls."

"We aren't thieves Officer, I swear!" Ash said, looking panicked. He had never been stopped by the police before and this was a new and terrifying experience to be stared done by an official of the law.

The young boy heard a sigh from his female friend, glancing over as she shoved her hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out his Pokédex. Misty opened the device and pushed one of the small buttons on it. Everyone watched as a picture of Ash's face appeared and the electronic voice stated that he was indeed a Pokémon trainer with a Pokédex given to him by Professor Oak.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I'm just a little on edge with the thieves around. This Pokédex is just the evidence I need to let you two go. Sorry again for the mix up," the woman explained looking embarrassed.

"It's okay Officer," Misty said with a grin. The Water trainer put the Pokédex back in Ash's pocket, making the situation a little awkward in Ash's mind.

"I'm Officer Jenny by the way. Where are you two heading anyway?" the woman known as Jenny asked politely.

"The Pokémon Center! It's been a long day for our friends," Ash answered, lifting his arms slightly to show off Poliwag. The small tadpole Pokémon yawned as if on cue.

"I see… I know! As an apology, why don't I drive you two to the Pokémon Center!" Officer Jenny looked _much_ too excited at the idea for the trainers to be comfortable. The older woman quickly entered the police station, growing quiet suddenly.

"Uhh, I'm sure we can find it ourselves Officer," Ash said nervously, getting a sound of agreement from Misty. If the officer heard them, she didn't reply. It was quiet before the doors burst open and Officer Jenny on a motorbike with a sidecar came out to a screeching halt. Ash and Misty had jumped back in shock with Pikachu and Poliwag crying out. Poliwag hid as much as he could in Ash's arms in fear.

"Climb in," the officer said with a grin. The two trainers looked between each other awkwardly. There was barely enough room for the two to side together. It was odd to the two got as comfortable as possible in the seat and waited for Officer Jenny to drive them. "Hold on everyone!"

Ash had never ridden in a motorbike before and he knew he never wanted to again. If the look on Misty's face meant anything, then neither would from how sick she was looking. Officer Jenny was driving too fast.

On the plus side, they arrived at the Pokémon Center in record time. However, they ended up directly in the lobby, while still riding on the bike. The nurse looked infuriated at the fact, leaving her desk to confront them.

"Officer, this is a Pokémon Center for sick Pokémon!" the pinked haired woman said harshly. She was wearing a cute, pink nurse's outfit. It was a knee length dress that came with a white apron that formed the large white bow in the back. Her hair was very noticeable, a vivid pink with curled bangs and two ponytails pulled into large loops in the back. The last piece of her uniform was a white Nurse's cap on her head.

"Hahahah, sorry Nurse Joy, I promised these two to get them here ASAP!" Officer Jenny looked proud of the fact she got inside so quickly. The nurse looked ready to continue lecturing the officer, but a call in on her radio distracted her.

"Hmm, looks like I need to head out. This is an emergency call," Jenny said seriously before fixing her hat and starting the bike again. She saluted the nurse and bid everyone farewell as she quickly drove off, disappearing as quickly as she appeared.

"… Odd," was all Ash said, getting sounds of agreement from everyone. Focusing on Nurse Joy, Ash grinned sheepishly. "Heal our Pokémon please?"

"Of course! Right this way please," the nurse said as she walked back toward her desk, trying hard to forget the small chaotic moment that just happened. Sitting down in her chair, Nurse Joy started typing at her computer quickly. "How many?"

"Three for me," Ash said, placing Poliwag and Pikachu down before Spiritomb's Dusk Ball joined them. Misty and Poliwag looked curious at the ball that held Ash's third team member.

"I didn't know you had three," she said as he placed her own handful of Poké Balls down on the counter, adding a quick "Three for me as well."

"Yeah, she can be… shy around new people. It's why she doesn't come out of her ball unless needed or to eat and train," Ash explained. Misty seemed to accept the answer for now.

"You two are welcomed to stay the night here if you wish. The Pokémon Center has plenty of rooms for trainers and it is late already," the nurse said as a large, pink Pokémon took the Poké Balls and Pokémon for healing.

"Ah! Do you have a phone I could use!?" Ash suddenly looked pale as he asked this. The boy realized he hadn't bothered saying goodbye to his mother or had a chance to call her yet. He was bound to be in major trouble when he called. "Mom's going to kill me…"

Misty snickered at his situation, wondering what the young trainer's mother was like.

~ɤ§ɤ~

"Man, I can't believe my mom is so angry at me," Ash said softly. He was staring down at the ground in shame as he recovered from his mother's words.

Yelping, Ash held his head from the sudden light hit he received. "She's your mother Ash! Of course she would be mad at you. You just suddenly left the nest before she was ready to let you. Any mother would be nervous," Misty explained with a light frown. "What am I to do with you Ash Ketchum? I can't leave till I get a new bike after all."

Ash sighed at the fact he owed her for the bike she lost on her own. The boy mumbled as he rubbed his head a little more. "Yeah, but she still didn't need to promise grounding me as soon as I got back."

"Ash and Misty, please report to the desk for your Pokémon," Nurse Joy said over the intercom. The two weren't expecting their Pokémon to be ready already, but that was good news.

Walking up to the desk, Nurse Joy handed them back their Pokémon and Poké Balls with a kind smile. "They are all back to full health. The only one that needed much attention was a Staryu, but the injuries weren't too bad. Continue taking care of you Pokémon and I hope to see you again," the young woman said.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Ash said, picking up Spiritomb's Dusk Ball while Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder cheering happily. Poliwag jumped a few times himself, getting impatient for Ash to pick him up. "Lazy tadpole," the young trainer mumbled as he picked up his newest Pokémon.

Misty snorted as she gathered her own Pokémon. "Thank you Nurse Joy," she said as well.

The two decided to head to bed after that, seeing as it was getting late. "Well, it is late. We'll head off to Pewter tomorrow, right Misty?"

The red head was about to answer when the sound of shattering glass startled the two and Nurse Joy. Looking up toward the sound, everyone gasped as two Poké Balls fell, opening up suddenly to reveal a large purple sphere-shaped Pokémon and a purple snake Pokémon.

The large sphere-shaped one has holes all around its body, emitting small puffs of dark gas. The grin on its face and far-off look in its eyes gave it the impression that it wasn't all there mentally. The last feature it had was an image of what was similar to a skull and crossed bones.

The snaked was simply purple, with yellow underbelly. It had a yellow stripe around its body a little under its head with a yellow rattle on the end of its tail. Its yellow eyes looked around the room for prey, sharp and uncaring as to whom it faced.

"Koffing!" the sphere-shaped Pokémon called out, releasing a dangerous amount of gas into the room. It blocked all visible sight and caused everyone to cough in an attempt to breathe properly.

"W-who is doing this?" Ash called out, pausing to cough as the gas slowly dispersed and cleared out, showing the image of two people standing in the receding smog.

"Don't be frightened, little boy," a mature female voice called out.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," a young man answered to them.

"To protect the world of devastation," the woman said, the smog clearing even more to show a woman older than them with long red hair slicked back into one piece, as she gazed at them with confident blue eyes.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," the man answered, with straight blue hair just above his shoulders. He was holding a vibrant red rose up to his face as if he was admiring it with a smug look in his green eyes.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," the woman continued, a hand on her hip as it was obvious they were together, wearing the same uniform. The uniforms were white with a large, red, capitalized 'r' on the chest area. The boots and gloves were black compared to the stark white. The only difference between the two was the woman had a female version complete with shirt and shirt cut above her belly while the man had a regular shirt and pants on.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," he carried on, leaving the nurse and trainers confused and nervous to what they wanted. Though, the uniform had already sent off red flags in everyone's mind.

"Jessie," the woman said, finally identifying herself with a raise of her hand.

"James," the man said, smirking as he also revealed his name.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie flung one arm downward in a sudden motion, raising the other up in a tight fist as the snake slithered next to her, looking excited.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James demanded, still holding the rose in his hand while his other hand was resting on his hip. The Pokémon that had emitted the horrible gas was floating beside him, grinning creepily at everyone. Misty even shivered beside Ash, not enjoying the look it was making.

"Meowth, that's right!" a small creature said as it suddenly dropped from above, landing on two feet. Ash and everyone else gapped the identified Meowth defied what normal Pokémon couldn't do. It talked. The cat looking Pokémon grinned darkly at the people across from it, looking right at home terrorizing the nurse and trainers caught off guard. The coin attached to its forehead gleamed eerily in the light as it stared them down. It did have the classic fur of any other Meowth, white with brown on the end of its tail and feet. Black fur lined its ears and long whiskers perturbed from its face completing the look.

"Team Rocket!" Ash gasped, holding Poliwag close as Pikachu growled on his shoulder.

"You won't get our Pokémon," Misty said defensively, knowing exactly who they were. Everyone in Kanto had heard of Team Rocket in some shape or form, but never for any good.

"Heh, why would we want those pathetic looking things?" Jessie scoffed, turning her heard away slightly at the very notion.

"We only seek _rare_ and _valuable_ Pokémon," James added, emphasizing his point.

"You're wasting your time!" Nurse Joy suddenly interjected. "This is a center for weak and injured Pokémon." The young nurse held a hand to her chest, putting on a brave face. The slight tremors running through her body showed how hard she was trying to stay put and defend her Pokémon Center from the thieves that had suddenly broke in.

"Well, that may be so, but I wouldn't at all be surprised if we found a few little Pokémon gems along all the junk," Jessie countered darkly, grinning at the three. Poliwag shivered in Ash's arms while Pikachu continued growling, not making any sudden movements.

"You know… you two are starting to bug me," Ash said with a frown on his face. He was disgusted with what was being said. The young trainer could hardly wrap his mind around how people could be so cruel to Pokémon.

"Isn't that cute," Jessie said with a chuckle.

"The boy's bugged!" James added, looking amused at his own comment.

"Meowth! Then let's squash them!" Meowth stated, extending its claws. The cat was trying to threaten them.

"Koffing, attack!" James commanded as the sphere releasing all the gas sudden moved forward quickly, toxic smog flowing from it.

"Ekans, go!" Jessie told the snake, chuckling as the snake Pokémon hissed and lunged at them.

"Poliwag, Bubble!" Ash said as Poliwag jumped out of his arms. The tadpole Pokémon released a large amount of bubbles from his mouth. The two purple Pokémon dodged the bubbles, startling the Poliwag

"P-poli!" Ash's hands clenched into fists as Poliwag tried attack, but fail. He hadn't had time to train his newest Pokémon, leaving him valuable to more experienced Pokémon.

"Water Gun, now!" Poliwag nodded and shot out an intense blast of water, smacking Koffing in the face.

"Not so fast, Ekans, Poison Sting!" Koffing didn't look too disturbed by the hit as Ekans jumped in front of Koffing, opening its mouth wide. An alarming amount of thin, purple darts of energy shot out of its mouth, hurtling straight at Poliwag, scaring the tadpole.

"Pikachu help Poliwag!" Ash commanded quickly. The Electric type nodded his head and leaped off of Ash's shoulder and released a large amount of electricity in a powerful Thunderbolt.

"Pika!" The attack easily broke through the Poison Sting, striking Ekans hard. The snake writhed in pain from the electrocution.

"I can't just sit and watch! Go Staryu!" Misty threw her own Poké Ball out, released the newly healed Water type. "Hit them with a Rapid Spin!"

"Ekans, shake it off and hit that annoying rat with an Acid attack!" Jessie hissed out angrily. The snake cried out, shooting out a deadly spray of acid at Pikachu. The mouse yelped and darted out of the way, leaving Poliwag valuable. The poor tadpole Pokémon only stood frozen in fear.

"Poliwag!" Ash cried out, dashing forward as both Koffing and Ekans were slammed into each other from Staryu's Rapid Spin attack. The young trainer tackled Poliwag, barely dodging the deadly acid the easily ate through the floor where it landed.

"Ugh, you two are better than this! Ekans, Bite on that stupid starfish!" the older woman looked infuriated by the fight. She couldn't believe the two younger trainers were holding them off.

"Staryu, no!" Ash couldn't even look to see what was happening between Misty and Jessie at the moment, slowly growing overwhelmed by all the chaos.

"Koffings, enough playing around, hit them with a Sludge attack," James said, clenching his hand around the rose and accidently snapping the stem.

"Pikachu!" Ash gasped as he heard his friend cry out in pain. It was too much happening at once to keep up, seeing the horrible gunk covering the mouse was the last straw.

"Spritomb, Sucker Punch!" Ash threw the Dusk Ball, stopping everyone. No one recognized the name of the Pokémon Ash was calling out. Ekans realized Staryu from its powerful jaw, leaving the Water type on the ground to focus on its new opponent while Koffing just waited as it lazily floated in the air.

"Spiritomb!" Spiritomb didn't even finish appearing as she slammed hard into Koffing with a Sucker Punch. Every was shocked as Koffing shrieked in pain before flying through the air at alarming speed and slamming into the wall. A good-sized dent was left as Koffing fell to the floor. It rolled over next to James, unconscious from the force of the blow.

"Koffing?" James looked away from his fallen Pokémon to see what had caused all that damage. His eyes widened as he saw Ash's Pokémon.

"Spiritomb," she growled out at Team Rocket. They all shivered at the ghost.

"Meowth, what the hell is that thing?" Jessie hissed harshly. She picked the small cat Pokémon up, shaking him a little to drag him out of his stupor.

"I-I don't know Jessie! It isn't native to Kanto, that's for sure!" Meowth said, shaking his head franticly. He only knew Pokémon from the Kanto region well enough to confidently tell Jessie and James what he thought they were when asked to identify.

"Hypnosis on Ekans then devoir its dreams," Ash said harshly, glaring at the offending Pokémon. Misty shivered as she recalled her Stayu, felling that this fight was over.

"E-Ekans!" Ekans tried attacking with Poison Sting, but missed when the ghost easily used Shadow Sneak to dodge. The forbidden Pokémon quickly reappeared in front of the snake, scaring it. The shriek startled Jessie, causing her to yell out orders without thought to try and win the fight. Nothing worked as Ekans stared at Spiritomb soon falling asleep as her Hypnosis attack took effect, the wave of energies emitted from her eyes forcing the snake to sleep.

Then, she attack with Dream Eater. Ekans suddenly lurched upward, screaming in pain. A faint stream of energy started to leave the snake's body, being eaten by the ghost Pokémon attacking it. Ekans didn't last long under the onslaught, giving on final cry, weak and barely there before collapsing onto the ground truly unconscious. "Tomb~"

"H-he defeated both our Pokémon," James said with a stutter. The man gulped, looking fearfully at Spiritomb. The forbidden Pokémon stared them down with a glare as she waited for Ash.

"You okay Pikachu?" Ash ignored Team Rocket momentarily as he checked on Pikachu. The Electric type shook itself, trying to get the rest of the Sludge attack off. He looked up and nodded his head, looking only a little tired from the fight. Ash sighed in relief as he realized Pikachu wasn't poisoned.

Standing up, Ash looked over at Jessie, James, and Meowth. The two unconscious Pokémon were left by the three, everyone waiting to see what Ash would do.

"Pikachu… Thunderbolt them," he commanded, nodding his head at Spiritomb. The ghost only whined as she jumped slightly before floating over to Ash. She had been practicing levitating whenever she had a chance, just like she had been practicing for real battles and she was being recalled already.

Pikachu smirked as he looked at Team Rocket. "Chuuu," he hissed as the three watched nervously as sparks of electricity came from the pouches on the rodent's face.

"W-wait! Can't we talk this over?" James called out, trying to weasel his way out of being shocked. Jessie nodded her head in agreement, taking a step back. Meowth just sighed and whined as he knew what was coming.

"Pikachu!" They all screamed as a huge bolt of electricity came toward them, hitting them hard. Ekans and Koffings didn't react to the hit, already unconscious from the previous battling.

The Thunderbolt continued on for a small bit of time before Poliwag leapt out of Ash's arms. The small Water type wanted to help as well, slowly forming a thick ball of ice large than himself. "Poliwag!" he called out, suddenly launching the ball of ice to everyone's surprise. The attack hit Team Rocket as they were still being shocked, causing a sudden explosion from the hit colliding.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off!" they all yelled out as they were all launched out of the building from the force of the explosion.

"Uhhh, Poliwag, that wasn't really necessary…" Ash looked up at where Team Rocket had disappeared. The small tadpole Pokémon just jumped around, looking proud of himself. Pikachu just sighed, shaking his head.

"Tomb, spiritomb," Spiritomb said, looking as if she was pouting. She wished she had an attack that could blast people off now. Sadly, she currently had only close range attacks.

"Umm, Ash, is that your third Pokémon?" Misty looked at Spiritomb nervously. She wasn't used to seeing a Pokémon like her and Spiritomb was creeping her out, but not as bad as Bug types did.

"Yeah, this is Spiritomb. I found her wounded in the forest near my home town years ago. She decided to be my starter when I just calcified for my trainer's license," Ash explained, getting a happily reply from Spiritomb.

"Oh, thank you for saving the center!" Nurse Joy suddenly said as she walked into the room, startling everyone.

"When did you leave!?" Misty cried out, looking ready to have a heart-attack. Ash nodded his head, panting from shock as he held his chest where his heart would be.

"I left in the middle of the fighting to transport the Pokémon in the center to another one nearby. You two handled those thieves wonderfully and I can't thank you enough!" the young woman explained, holding her hands together in front of herself as she looked at the two with awe in her eyes.

"Oh, well, no problem! We were happy to help," Ash said happily, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Misty just snorted, elbowing Ash.

"Don't let it get to your head," she cautioned seriously.

As Nurse Joy left to start making the proper calls to fix the damages done to the building, Ash and Misty talked with each other.

"I wasn't prepared today Misty… This was my first serious battle and it was chaos. I need to prepare more," he said seriously, looking Misty in the eyes. She looked surprised by the sudden seriousness of the conversation.

"What are you going to do about it?" she questioned, knowing this was an important turning point in his journey, no matter how soon it was into it.

"I'm going to try harder," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm going to wait another day here before moving on. I hadn't even had a chance to train with Poliwag yet. We weren't synced at all and he even did that last attack without any command. No matter how close we are, it means nothing if we can't battle _together_."

Misty knew her eyes were wide at what Ash was saying, but that didn't stop his words from reaching her. The Water trainer smiled at the young boy in front of her. He was already better than some experienced trainers she had met, not in strength, but in understanding and understanding.

"Well, I'll just have to help you then!" Ash gasped at her declaration, looking at her in shock. The red head leaned forward some, enjoying the height advantage she had currently. "I'm a trainer too, remember? I have way more experience then you and I can help. Tomorrow, we'll battle and practice together before heading to Pewter City! Trust me, after we're done, that gym won't stand a chance against us!"

Ash knew he had tears in the corner of his eyes at what she said, but he didn't care. "Misty… thank you," he said seriously, voice cracking slightly from how overwhelmed he felt. Misty was turning out to be a true, if hotheaded, friend.

Ash's Pokémon watched the scene before him, all smiling at two humans planning out what they were going to tomorrow. The three were in various stages of being tired from the battle. Spiritomb was ready to fight more, growing closer and closer to her previous strength. Pikachu was still able to fight, but exhausted from the powerful Thunderbolt he used and getting hit by Sludge. Poliwag was fine, but still tired from not having battled seriously yet. Still, the three knew they would have serious training tomorrow and that Ash was going to do his best to make them as strong as they could be while growing himself as a person.

"Come on guys, let's sleep," Ash called out to his Pokémon, leading them to the room they had for the night. Misty went off to her own room while the boy from Pallet Town went to his own. It was late and they had a long day tomorrow. So, bidding each other a good night, everyone was slowly lulled into a quiet sleep. It was s quiet end to a loud, chaotic day.

* * *

EN: OMG this is so long... My hands. *whines and looks at hands* Anyway, someone was a lovely darling to point out my mess ups in spelling/typos. I have a spelling problem sometimes and I love it when I can catch them before posting, but sadly, they make it through. Also, I noticed I forgot to capitalize town and city in the names like Pallet Town or Viridian City. I derped... yeah.

On the note of Team Rocket, I plan on making them more of a challenge. I mean, they can't follow Ash and NOT gain some skills... Right? I may also give them one or two more Pokémon that feel appropriate.

Anyway, next time will skip to after the training where Ash and Misty are traveling to Pewter, same as the show. Though, Ash is still getting his regular Pokémon, just a few more here or there to spice things up! Like Poliwag! I adore that little guy, so cute~ X3

Anyway, tell me what you think everyone! I have never felt so overwhelmed from all the reviews and favorites. I like cried, seriously. I am so loving this story so far, and changed to movesets can happen at anytime between training. Umm, I think that is all? Idk, but yeah, I hope the pacing and growth is somewhat believable? I'M TRYING! And I hope I fixed enough mistakes?

**Spiritomb - female(shiny)**

**Moves: ****Curse, Pain Split, Pursuit, Sucker Punch, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, and Shadow Sneak**

**Pikachu - male**

**Moves: Quick Attack, Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Agility, and Volt tackle**

**Poliwag - male**

**Moves: Bubble, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Double Slap, and Ice Ball**

Totally forgot to add this at the end of last chapter... yeah...


	4. The bird and the worm

AN: All the reviews, the fill my heart with such warmth! 3 I adore you all for enjoying this. I was honestly worried I was getting too carried away or messing up something, but from how this is going, everything looks okay with a few typos here or there, which I expected. I am… not the best speller out there. So, please bear with me as I try my best at combing through each chapter the best I can since I don't have a beta reader. I tend to miss my typos when re-reading sometimes. I'm blind sometimes, I swear.

In other news, WHO IS HYPED FOR POKÉMON X AND Y!? I SURE AM! *rolls around on the ground happily* Okay, out of my system now. So, anything else I'm forgetting…. Umm, I think not. So, on with the story!

I don't own anything, you know the drill. By the way, so close to first gym battle! *squeals* I have big plans!

P.S. Sorry this is so late, some things came up which pushed this back. . Forgive me!

* * *

-A Spirit's Second Chance-

"Misty, come on. He isn't so bad," Ash tried coaxing the girl out from behind the tree she where she was hiding. He wasn't having much success overall.

After the day spent training and battling trainers they found around Viridian City, Ash and Misty decided to make their way to Pewter City. It was a pretty uneventful trip, up until Ash found a Caterpie and decided to catch him. Everything went straight to hell at that point.

"N-no! I don't like bugs!" Misty cried out, flinching when she caught sight of the adorable bug. It looked over at her with watery eyes, not understanding why she could possibly hate him.

**Caterpie**

**The worm Pokémon, Caterpie is a Bug type native to the Kanto region. It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly. This Caterpie is male with the ability Shield Dust.**

**Evolutionary line: Caterpie – Metapod – Butterfree**

**Current Moves: Tackle, String Shot, and Bug Bite**

Ash sighed as he picked Caterpie up, giving at the small, green worm with a warm smile. He began to gently pet the insect on his head, careful of the red antenna. Caterpie was a simple green worm with a pale tanned underbelly. He had little, yellow circles along his sides all the way to the end of his body where he had a pale tanned nub at the end. His large, black eyes were circled by a ring of yellow, making the worm look adorable to most.

"It's okay Caterpie, just give her some time. She'll warm up to you soon. I promise." Misty snorted at the idea, but realized she had to come out from behind the tree sometime today. The Water type trainer frowned, looking quite upset over the whole situation.

"…. Are you sure he won't touch me?" Ash smirked at the question, knowing Misty couldn't see his face that far away. He was waiting for her to slowly crack and leave her hiding place.

"I don't know Misty. He really likes you," he couldn't help but tease. Pikachu, who was watching from a tree branch not too far away, slapped a paw to his face. The small mouse had a strange sense of humor and reactions to situations; Ash had decided.

**Pikachu**

**Current moves: Quick Attack, Agility, Thunderbolt, Double Team, and Volt Tackle**

"Shut up Ash! You know I don't like bugs!" Ash mumbled under his breath at that comment, feeling that 'disliking' insects was an understatement.

"Misty, he may be an insect, but he is still a Pokémon. Think of it this way, what if someone feared Water types? How would you feel if someone talked about how horrible your Pokémon were without even giving them a chance?"

"What!? Well I would-" Misty started before freezing. The Water trainer saw where this was going and suddenly felt guilty. The red head looked down in shame, realizing she hurt not only Caterpie's feelings, but Ash's as well. "I would try to show them how beautiful and amazing my Pokémon are not based on their types…"

Ash nodded his head as he waited. Misty sighed as she slowly and nervously made her way over to the two. Gulping, the girl reached out with a shaky hand to touch Caterpie. She was still terrified, but it was a huge leap in progress. "It's okay Misty. You don't have to force yourself. I just can't stand you yelling at him for no reason."

"I know Ash… B-but I owe it to Caterpie! I was being impulsive and not caring that Caterpie had feelings too! I…. I just kept thinking about how he was a bug and how much I didn't like bugs," she admitted, blushing in embarrassment. Steeling herself, the stubborn girl reached out and closed her eyes tightly as she touched Caterpie's head. Everyone was frozen in place, waiting for something to happen.

It didn't take long. Caterpie cried out happily at the touch before leaping out of Ash's arms at Misty. The girl shrieked in surprise as she was tackled by the lovable worm. The Water trainer ended up on the ground, shivering in fear as Caterpie tried to cuddle with her.

Pikachu and Ash looked at each other before snickering at the situation. It was too funny considering how stubborn Misty could be. "Alright, you've hugged her enough Caterpie… Come on, off. Misty needs to breath too you know."

Ash picked the forlorn worm up, smiling at his attitude. The young trainer was starting to predict that Caterpie would be a little Casanova when he evolved to his final evolution. It was obvious the Bug type was a lover, not a fighter – at least not a fighter yet.

"T-thanks," Misty said weakly, shivers still going through her body. Ash had never seen her so scared or pale before. As silly as a fear it was, Misty was honestly terrified of insects. "You know, it's kind of sad you fear Bug types so much… What if you ran into a Bug/Water type Pokémon?"

"I know! I know already! I just… You can be so impatient, expecting me to get over this so quickly, Ketchum!" Misty blushed as she got up off the ground, dusting herself off with jerky motions. The red head wouldn't fully acknowledge Ash's commit, simply deflecting it as best she could.

"Pika, chuuuu," Pikachu sighed out as he jumped down from his perch to join the others. He walked over to Ash and waved up at Caterpie. The worm greeted the mouse, animatedly talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Caterpie was a very energetic bug.

"Heh, you sure have a lot of energy… Good, that means you might evolve soon!" Ash grinned as Pikachu jumped onto his favorite spot on Ash's shoulder. "Anyway, let's continue onward. Caterpie won't be fighting much till he goes through his natural lifecycle. It should happen soon, maybe in the next few days."

"Yeah, just don't expect me to throw you a party or anything! He's still an insect," Misty retorted stubbornly. She looked away from the trainer and his Pokémon before blinking in surprise. She raised a finger up pointed toward some bushes. "Hey… is that a Pidgeotto?"

"Hmm? Ah! You're right… they aren't very common in these parts," Ash said, looking at where his friend was pointing. There was a bird that easily came up to Ash's knees if not a little higher. It was a dusty brown color, with a pale yellow underbelly and inside of its wings. The bird had a striking mane of pale red feathers starting from the top of its head reaching down halfway down its back. Its tail feathers were a random assortment of pale red and bright yellow tail feathers. With a fierce look and eyes outlined with a series of black feathers, the bird looked tough with its strong talons and sharp beak.

"A Flying type would be nice," Ash muttered before nodding at Pikachu. The Electric type smirked and nodded his head. Leaping off of Ash's shoulder, the rodent let out a cry, startling the bird. The Pidgeotto tried to take off, not wanting to deal with a type disadvantage. Sadly, Pikachu fired off a strong Thunderbolt, slicing through the air and hitting the bird.

"Pidge!" the bird shrieked. Ash quickly threw a Poké Ball at the avian animal and watched as it was taken into the ball. Everyone waited patiently, expecting a clean catch. However, everyone was shocked when cracks formed on the ball, shattering as Pidgeotto escaped the ball.

"N-no way! That was a super effective hit!" Misty cried out as Pidgeotto went on the offence. It looked pissed off and wanting revenge for the attempt at capture.

"Pidge pidge!" The bird suddenly launched into the air and made a sudden dive gaining speed at an alarming rate.

"Pikachu, hide in the trees!" Ash cried out, watching Pikachu quickly scurry into a nearby tree. Caterpie watched from Ash's arms in fear, knowing a huge bird Pokémon like Pidgeotto could easily take him from his trainer as a meal.

"Pidge," the bird calmly said, looking smug. It suddenly twisted before it slammed into the ground. The force of the velocity of the diving before the force of its wings cutting through the air created a powerful gust of wind. Pikachu clung to the tree branch, squealing in shock. The rodent closed his eyes as dusked knocked into his eyes. Pikachu waited for the chance to try and clear his eyes, leaving himself open to attack.

Pidgeotto launched forward, looking as deadly as it did graceful, twisting and flying around with calculated movement as it went in for the kill.

"Pikachu open your eyes as best you can and use Agility to dodge! Try to get on the Pidgeotto's back!" Ash called out, taking several deep breathes to calm himself. He watched with narrowed eyes, thinking though several scenarios to win the fight.

Misty looked at Ash, seeing him successfully keeping himself calm and thinking clearly. It was an impressive since it was easy to lose control of one's emotions when in a stressful battle. The red head snorted softly, knowing Ash would win this one. He was full of surprises in her eyes and it wouldn't surprise her that he would win against this tough Pidgeotto.

Pikachu forced his eyes open as best his could. Only one opened while the other stayed clinched shut, but it was just enough for the Electric mouse to use Agility. Pidgeotto ended up launching itself into the branches in shock as Pikachu dodged at the very last minute. It squawked in surprise before pulling itself out of the tree, getting ready to take flight again. However, this time Pikachu joined it on its back, angering it even more if possible.

"Before Pidgeotto can shake you off, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu clung as Pidgeotto glared from its back, suddenly entering into an aileron roll. It flew frantically, fearing an Electric type attack as it did as many evasive maneuvers as possible. Pikachu was more determined however, ending with another powerful Thunderbolt to wreck through Pidgeotto's body.

"P… pidge…," it cried weakly as it suddenly started to fall from the sky. The two trainers and Caterpie watched with tension thick in the air. Pikachu held on to the bird, waiting for a chance to jump off safely. Just as Pidgeotto crashed into the ground, the small mouse jumped away, landing on the ground safely and leaving the bird defeated on the ground. "Pidge…"

"It's still trying," Misty stated in shock. "Such a strong will."

Ash nodded his head, throwing another Poké Ball at the downed bird. He watched quietly as this time the Poké Ball shook a few times before clicking softly. "I caught it… I caught it!" Ash cried out loudly, startling Misty.

"He goes from serious to childish that quickly… He doesn't make any sense," Misty mumbled as she watched Ash and his Pokémon celebrate over the newest addition to the team. Thus began the introduction and practice in battling with the newest member to bond.

~ɤ§ɤ~

"I swear Ash, you have the weirdest Pokémon sometimes," Misty said as she watched Pidgeotto flying above Ash. He had wanted a small break to get in sync with Pidgeotto, to understand how the bird battled and work with it. After finishing the small training with both Pidgeotto and Caterpie – not much considering Caterpie was just a small worm – it was too late to travel. It was now a brand new day after sleeping in the forest for the night, filled with nothing else but more traveling.

**Pidgeotto**

**The bird Pokémon, Pidgeotto is a Flying/Normal type native to the Kanto region. It flies over its wide territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed claws. This Pidegotto is male with the ability Tangled Feet.**

**Evolutionary line: Pidgey – Pidgeotto – Pidgeot**

**Current moves: Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Twister, Wing Attack, and Toxic**

Ash and Misty had both cried out in surprised when they learned Pidgeotto had Toxic as they heard the Pokédex analysis, but that had only brought a creepy grin to Ash's face. He was already plotting something, Misty could tell. It scared the others, leaving Caterpie to actually try and hide in Ash's bag away from his trainer.

Now the group was getting ready to travel again, heading through Viridian Forest toward Pewter City. With two more Pokémon in his party, Ash realized after the next capture he would have to start rotating his team around every so often. Frowning at the thought, Ash started to contemplate how to optimize his training when each member of his team.

Pikachu saw the look on his trainer's face, wondering what he could possibly be thinking about as he rode on Misty's shoulder this time. Caterpie had claimed not only one side of Ash's shoulder, but both by wrapping his body around Ash's neck as best he could. It had annoyed the small mouse. In retaliation, he held riding on Misty's shoulder over his head.

Pidgeotto was still flying overhead, looking around to see if there were any opponents nearby. One thing everyone had learned about the bird was he was serious, very serious. Pidgeotto was determined to stay out and scout out for potential threats. He treated everything like he was in a war which disturbed everyone. The bird Pokémon was even going as far as reporting to Ash every few minutes, comically landing on Ash's head to give the report. For now, it was best to let the bird fly around.

"How much longer do you think it'll take before we reach Pewter City?" Ash asked, picking Caterpie off of his neck to hold him. Pikachu saw the opening and quickly jumped from Misty's shoulder to Ash's, looking proud as Caterpie whined at how unfair the situation was.

"Hmm, considering how long we've been walking, a few more hours. It looks like we are making good time," she added after the brief pause to bring up a rough mental map of the area. Misty had a finger over his mouth, looking thoughtful as she tried to remember the area correctly.

"That's good, my feet are starting to hurt a little," Ash said with a relieved sigh. He wasn't quite used to traveling long distances yet, but he was getting there. The trainer had started not even a week ago. He was still making great progress if Misty was asked.

The trip fell into an odd silence as they continued walked, before Ash stopped walking and looked down at Caterpie. "Huh?" The boy watched as Caterpie suddenly started using String Shot on itself. Misty looked surprised too, before realized what this meant.

"He's evolving!" they both said together in awe. In Ash's hands, the small worm changed before their eyes becoming a strong chrysalis. He was shaped almost like a crescent moon, completely green with tired looking yellow eyes on both sides where everyone assumed his face was.

"Metapod…," he said dully, sounding as tired as he looked. Ash and Misty shared a look as Pikachu leaned down to get a closer look.

"I guess he is tired? Maybe he is storing energy for his next evolution," Ash theorized with Misty.

"That would make sense. You saw how much he ate last night. He probably knew he was ready to evolve already and was preparing without us knowing… I guess he won't move much until he evolves again," Misty guessed, tilting her head in thought. She was unaware of how close she was to chrysalis, going more and more confident around the insect.

Ash smirked as he thought that maybe Misty didn't fear bugs as much as she claimed, taking out his Pokédex to check the evolved Caterpie out.

**Metapod**

**The cocoon Pokémon, Metapod is a Bug type native to the Kanto region. A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution. This Metapod is male with the ability Shed Skin.**

**Evolutionary line: Caterpie – Metapod – Butterfree**

**Current moves: Tackle, Harden, String Shot, and Bug Bite.**

"Well, why don't you rest in your Poké Ball then Metapod? You do look very sleepy," Ash asked, looking a little concerned for his friend. The chrysalis nodded as best he could which just ended up with him rocking his body slightly. Chuckling, Ash returned his Metapod, letting his friend sleep out most of the waiting during this step in his evolution.

"Stop right there traveling group," a voice suddenly said. Turning, Ash and Misty saw a strange boy walking through the foliage toward them. Pikachu tilted his head in confusion, not expecting another person because he was too distracted by Metapod to realize someone had found them.

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu all gave each other a look as if to confirm they were seeing the same thing. A young boy was in front of them, dressed in protective samurai armor and carrying not only a bug-catching net, but a sheathed sword. All three prayed it was a prop. "Of the two of you, which one, if any, is from the town of Pallet?"

"Him," Misty said quickly, pointing to Ash without a second thought.

"Ah! Misty, how could you?" Ash didn't get a chance to say anymore as the boy drew his sword, pointing it at Ash. Both trainers gulped at the weapon, feeling threatened.

"I am Samurai and I have been searching for you all throughout this forest," the boy calling himself Samurai said seriously, pulling his sword away from them and looking confident.

"But, why did you search for me?" Ash wondered what the boy could want with anyone, specifically from Pallet Town. It was strange and reaching out of Ash's comfort zone.

"Why to challenge you to a Pokémon match of course," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He held up a Poké Ball, staring Ash down as he waited.

"A Pokémon match you say… Well fine, I need the practice anyway," Ash responded, placing a hand on his hip and looking quite relaxed.

"Ha, I am sure your confidence is misplaced and your skills lacking," Samurai taunted as he threw his Poké Ball. "Pinsir, assume battle mode!"

The ball opened, releasing a large insect easily taller than its trainer. The Bug Pokémon had a nasty pair of pincers at the top of its head, dangerously sharp and covered in equally as sharp ridges. Its body was brown and covered with a strong exoskeleton, ending its arms and feet with strong claws for either slashing or grabbing. Its narrow, dark eyes stared Ash down as it opened its strange mouth to give a battle cry.

"A Pinsir? Well," Ash paused, holding a hand up to his mouth and whistled loudly. In the sky, Pidgeotto let out a cry as he quickly flew toward Ash, landing in front of his trainer and cawing out. He stared at the Pinsir, wings outstretched and ready for anything. "I choose Pidgeotto!"

"Your bird looks weak, novice. Do not feel too distraught when defeated," Samurai said as if his victory was a fact. Misty only placed a hand on her face as Pikachu decided to jump onto her shoulder to watch.

"Oh boy, he's asking for it…," Misty whispered to Pikachu, getting a nod of agreement from the small, Electric Pokémon.

Misty and Pikachu could swear they could see the vein on Ash's forehead twitching from his anger before the trainer reminded himself he had to stay calm to battle more effectively. "Fine then, if I'm such a novice, why don't you start Mr. Samurai," Ash said, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited.

"You are as dimwitted as you seem novice. Fine, I accept, Pinsir, Vicegrip!" Pinsir dashed forward, tilting its body downward. It was heading toward Pidgeotto pincers first, ready to crush the bird in its grip.

"Quick Attack to dodge and use Gust to power up your Twister to trap it," Ash commanded. His Pokémon cawed again before suddenly dashing out of the way of the attack. The bird didn't give the beetle-like Pokémon or his trainer a chance to recover before following through with his order. Flapping his wings to create a huge gust of wind, Pidgeotto used the power and momentum to twist his body just above the ground. The combined efforts sent a Twister and Gust combined attack at Pinsir, trapping it in a whirlwind of gust.

"Pinsir!" Samurai gasped at the attack, watching his Pokémon get cut several times by the deadly winds before being falling onto the ground. He waited for Pinsir to get up and show it could still fight.

"P-pin…," the beetle-like Pokémon shook as it tried to stand up, looking worse for wear at the sudden attack. Glaring at where Pidgeotto stood, Pinsir took one step before finally standing up, flexing its claws and pincers. Pinsir wasn't out for the count yet.

"We can still fight, so we shall!" Samurai cried out, surprising Ash and Misty that Pinsir was still able to move as easily as it could despite how tired and worn it looks. "Now, Revenge!"

Ash's eyes widened at the attack, yelling out, "Dodge it!" He couldn't let Pidgeotto take a blow like that. A Revenge after taking such a heavy blow, it could very well knock his Pokémon out in one hit.

"Pidge," Pidegotto squawked loudly as he flapped his wings franticly. The Flying Pokémon made sure to keep an eye on Pinsir, not wanting to get caught off guard as he jumped back. Pinsir glared, swinging his arms and trying to slam his pincers on Pidgeotto. The two were soon locked into a dance with Pinsir lashing out in a Revenge attack and Pidgeotto leaping and dashing away while too afraid to fly away and risk a back attack. Pinsir was too fast to take the chance.

"Can all you do is run, novice? Where is your honor?" Samurai crossed his arms, smiling as his Bug Pokémon was on a heavy offence and Ash's Flying Pokémon was slowly being backed into a corner.

Ash remained quiet as he watched his Pokémon continue to dodge. He knew this couldn't keep up much longer. One of them was bound to get tired eventually and slip up. Ash didn't want to risk Pidgeotto.

"Toxic!" Ash cried out suddenly. Pidgeotto took one final jump back before lifting his head up slightly. Pinsir pulled back, readying another attempt at hitting Pidgeotto before the bird opened his mouth. Samurai was shocked when a batch of toxic shooting out and covering the Bug Pokémon's face. It shrieked in pain as the poisons slowly seeped into its body.

"Pinsir!" Samurai gasped, looking horrified as his Pokémon stumbled back. It tried to wipe the poisons off of its face, shaking lightly as it grew weaker and weaker. It didn't take long before Pinsir fell to its knees. "Pinsir, can you stand? Can you fight!?"

Pinsir didn't respond, only looking toward his trainer and stubbornly trying to stand. Pidgeotto watched in interest, relaxed and catching his breath. All the dodging had taken a lot out of him.

"Can it even fight anymore?" Misty asked in concern. Pikachu tilted his head as he watched the battle, wondering the same thing as well.

Everyone's question was answered as Pinsir placed a foot on the ground, trying to stand. It didn't get far as it collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. Pidgeotto spread his wings in response, cawing out before flying over to Ash. The battle was over.

"Looks like Pinsir is unable to battle. Do you want to send out your next Pokémon?" Ash asked, inwardly sighing in relief as Pidgeotto was able to win. The young trainer knew he'd need more practice if all battles would be of the same challenge or more.

Samurai returned Pinsir before pulling out another Poké Ball. He looked at the sphere as if he wasn't sure if he should use his next Pokémon or not. "I… I must honorably forfeit this match. My last Pokémon is but a Metapod, not yet in fighting shape."

Returning Pidgeotto to give him a rest, Ash smiled at the boy in the strange armor. "It's okay. It's good to know when to stop. Who knows, if you did send out Metapod, we could be here all day from it using Harden!" he joked with an amused grin.

"Pikaaaa," Pikachu whined out, looking pained by the comment. Misty chuckled awkwardly, not wanting to imagine what a battle with only Harden would be like.

"Ah, you are quite right… And, maybe not the novice I thought you were. You are a strong warrior, trainer from Pallet. I'm impressed," Samurai said with pride, having fought Ash with all he could. "I still have much to learn it seems… Maybe another day we will meet again and do battle. Until then, do not lose to anyone else for I will be the one to finally take you down for my honor!"

Before Ash or Misty could respond, the boy ran off into the forest, leaving the small group alone. "Well… it takes all kinds to make the world go round?" Ash said like he would a question. Misty and Pikachu only shrugged.

"Chu," Pikachu sighed out while scratching his head. The mouse hoped they would reach Pewter City before night. It had really been a long day full of too many strange people and Pokémon for him.

* * *

EN: DONE! Okay, this took longer for irl reasons. Sorry, but things came up… yeah. So, next chapter we actually get to Pewter City! Then the fun shall begin~ I have a lovely little treat that will take one to two chapters before Ash actually faces Brock. I'm thinking of giving a little teaser of the chapter dedicated to the fight! I'm so excited, the ideas I have~

Anyway, Metapod will evolve a little later, like next chapter or the one after. Just trying to think of when I can put it in…. Hmmm….. Well, I must go, and think of more ideas! Cause, next chapter is my first sidestory chapter that isn't based on an episode, well mostly. :3

**Ash's Pokémon **

**Spiritomb - female(shiny)**

**Moves: Curse, Pain Split, Pursuit, Sucker Punch, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, and Shadow Sneak**

**Pikachu - male**

**Moves: Quick Attack, Agility, Thunderbolt, Double Team, and Volt tackle**

**Poliwag - male**

**Moves: Bubble, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Double Slap, and Ice Ball**

**Metapod – male**

**Moves: Tackle, Harden, String Shot, and Bug Bite**

**Pidgeotto – male**

**Moves: Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Twister, Wing Attack, and Toxic**

Since Poliwag and Spiritomb didn't really appear in this chapter, any move changes that they may have gone through from training will be unknown till we see them again, which is next chapter actually.


	5. The butterflies and the bees

AN: Okay, Pewter City, finally here. So, we are going to have adventures in the city as we prepare for the showdown! I can't just jump into the battle yet. I need to have Ash prepare and some important events happens in this city. I know I keep going on about how close it is to the battle… but I can't bring myself to rush this. T_T

And I'm glad everyone is enjoying the personalities of the Pokémon! I'm going to attempt to build on them and show them off at different points, but I can't promise anything…. Don't hurt me! *hides*

Btw, on the subject of Pokémon personalities… this is a chapter focused on the Pokémon! So, the italicized speak is the Pokémon talking. X3

Anyway, I own nothing except a chunk of Pokémon games and soon to be Pokémon X and Y! 3

* * *

-A Spirit's Second Chance-

"Finally, Pewter City!" Misty said happily, stretching her arms as she relaxed. The Water trainer couldn't stop smiling at the thought of sleeping on a bed again. "So, Pokémon Center then?"

"Yeah, everyone needs a break," Ash answered, walked up next to Misty. He was currently holding Poliwag again since the little tadpole Pokémon wanted out of his Poké Ball.

"Poli, wag poliwag," he called out in excitement. He was in another city, full of different humans and Pokémon. The Poliwag could barely contain himself.

**Poliwag**

**Current moves: Bubble, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Double Slap, Rain Dance, and Ice Ball**

"Pikapi, pika chu pikachu," Pikachu whined, slumping on Ash's shoulder in a dramatic show. The little rodent was trying to get to the Pokémon Center first, tired from all the traveling.

"Okay, okay, calm down everyone. We'll be there soon," Ash promised in a frustrated tone. The trainer didn't care too much for everyone talking over each other. It was a relief when everyone saw the Pokémon Center up ahead not too far away from the forest they just left.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center! Do you have any Pokémon that needs care?" the Nurse Joy in charge of the Pokémon Center asked as Ash and Misty walked up to the desk.

"Yes ma'am, we could like our Pokémon looked at," Misty said politely, taking out her three Poké Balls and setting them on the desk. Ash followed with his own Poké Balls, returning Poliwag as he did. Pikachu still refused to stay in his own Poké Ball. Then again, Ash hadn't started fixing that small problem.

"Ash, after we eat, why don't we go to the market? I'm low on Poké Balls and I want to see if they have any lures here that are interesting!" Misty looked excited at the idea as Nurse Joy took their Pokémon for a checkup. Looking for lures and other gear was her kind of shopping.

"That sounds like a good idea! I want to see if they have anything that could help me with training as well. I saw some cool equipment once when I was looking through a magazine!"

~ɤ§ɤ~

Nurse Joy had returned their Pokémon, declaring them to be in great health. After the checkup, Ash and Misty went out to the small field next to the Pokémon Center to have lunch and enjoy the beautiful day. All the Pokémon loved it as well, basking in the sun and eating to their content.

"Okay, everyone, I'm heading to the market with Misty to buy some supplies. Don't get into any trouble, okay?" Ash smiled at his and Misty's Pokémon as they waved and walked off, expecting everything to be okay with the Pokémon. They were the first two to finish eating and decided they could trust their Pokémon alone for a few hours.

"_Wait, so, we're alone today?_" Poliwag asked the group when they were alone, finishing off the last of the lunch they had. He wasn't in the pool like Misty's Pokémon, wanting to be around Pikachu and the others.

"_Are you complaining Private? You heard the orders from the General!_" Pidgeotto huffed out, the most he had ever said in one setting if any of them could remember.

"_No fighting now. And Pidgeotto, stop scaring Poliwag!_" Pikachu chastised as he walked over and checked on Metapod. "_He's still sleeping mostly… Man, I miss it when he was Caterpie. He was a lot more fun,_" the mouse added.

"_More fun, more fun,_" Poliwag repeated as he jumped several times.

"_You are all too loud!_" Everyone yelped at the raspy voice, looking over at Spiritomb. She glared at them, finishing off her food slowly. "_We have a day off, might as well enjoy it before my dear Ash returns_."

"_Your dear?_" Pikachu mumbled, finding her endearments for Ash strange. The others didn't quite understand it either.

"_Why is Ash dear?_" Poliwag asked, startling Spiritomb when he got up close to her face. Pidgeotto looked curious as well, walking over and leaning over the tadpole, irritating Spiritomb even more.

"_Yes, Private Spiritomb, why do you call the General that? It's unethical!_" If he heard anyone's cries of 'this not being the army' he ignored them all.

"_Ash is my dear Ash. Nothing more. He saved me and that is all. Now, will you all get out of my face!_" She said harshly, making herself bigger and scaring the two back.

"_Ash saved you?_" Pikachu was suddenly interested as well, walking over to the small group and leaving Metapod alone to sleep by himself.

"_Ugh, yes, my dear Ash did. I was hunted by some poacher… He had a nasty Gengar that tricked me… I trusted him,_" she mumbled, looking ashamed at the fact she let another Pokémon trick her like Gengar did. Still, she couldn't help but blush slightly when thinking about that other ghost Pokémon.

"_…. You liked that Gengar! You wouldn't act so ashamed if you didn't!_" Pikachu said suddenly, making Poliwag and Pidgeotto gasp in shock.

"_Private Spiritomb, in love!?_" Pidgeotto asked while Poliwag mimicked his question.

"_…_" Spiritomb didn't answer, looking away sadly. She didn't like thinking about that moment in her life, that weakness.

"_It's okay you know… you have Ash and us_," Pikachu said, walking close to the ghost and leaning in front of her face. He gave her a reassuring smile before patting the Odd Keystone softly.

"_Yes… yes that is very true. I don't need that Gengar! He doesn't know what he lost anyway!_" she cried out hotly, looking fired up. The others nodded their head in agreement.

"_Metapod gone?_"

"_Eh?_" Everyone looked over toward Poliwag. The tadpole had walked away from the group's conversation to check on Metapod. He had grown bored of the conversation since he didn't fully understand it. However, the place Metapod had been resting in was empty when Poliwag had spoken up. The rest didn't move for a moment when they all realized this, processing the situation before everyone exploded in action.

"_We need to rescue Private Metapod! The General will not tolerate any soldiers going MIA!_" Pidgeotto cried out, flapping his wings violently.

"_Pidgeotto, calm down!_" Pikachu yelled, making the bird pause in his flapping. The dust he was blowing up into the air slowly settled down. "_You take the skies and look for Metapod! Spiritomb can cover a lot of ground with her Shadow Sneak while I can take the trees. Poliwag, go to Misty's Pokémon and ask around to see if anyone has seen a Metapod, got it!_"

Pidgeotto saluted with one of his wings before taking off with a cry. He was determined to find his fellow comrade. Spiritomb snorted, but listened to the small mouse and sank into the ground. She disappeared from everyone's sight as usual.

"_Find friend!_" Poliwag cried out as he dashed toward the water and leaped into it. He swam quickly, finding Misty's Staryu, Goldeen, and Starmie. "_Metapod lost, we need to find him now!_" the small tadpole yelled out, startling the other Water types. It didn't take long for everyone to swim off in search of the chrysalis.

Pikachu sighed as he climbed up a tree quickly, looking around from his advantage point before leaping from tree branch to tree branch. He knew Ash would be upset if Metapod was missing. Upset would probably be an understatement, but that would be a worry for later. They all had to focus on finding Metapod as soon as possible before the trainers returned.

Looking up at the sky, Pikachu wondered how much time they had before Ash and Misty returned. They hadn't told anyone how long they would be, only that they were going to the market. "_No, we will find Metapod… But, where could an almost unmoving Bug Pokémon disappear to so quickly? No one would take him… Right?_" the small rodent wondered aloud to himself as he continued to scour through the forest.

~ɤ§ɤ~

Everyone had run circles around the area for what seemed like hours, searching for Metapod, but couldn't find a single trace of him. The group of Pokémon soon regrouped where they first started near the Pokémon Center to discuss what they had found or lack thereof.

"_I found no traces of him,_" Spiritomb mumbled as she rose from the ground. Pikachu leaped down from the trees he had been searching from, sighing sadly. "_What about everyone else?_"

"_I found nothing as well,_" Pikachu said, frowning. He looked up, seeing Pidgeotto landing next to them. The larger bird Pokémon looked so serious, even more so than ever. It was a little startling, considering they never tended to take his military talk seriously.

"_Nothing to report. The area is secure with no signs of our comrade and also no signs of any serious threats,_" the bird Pokémon said while looking around as if he could still find Metapod if he kept looking. He was a determined Pokémon.

The others jumped slightly when Poliwag suddenly jumped out of the water close by, scurrying toward them quickly. "_No Metapod,_" the tadpole said dejectedly, looking ready to cry at any minute. "_But there were strange noises! Maybe Metapod?_"

Everyone looked at each other, nodding their heads. "_Show us where these noises are Poliwag. Any lead is a good one,_" Spiritomb encouraged, seeing the young Water type jump a few times with joy. He was easy to cheer up which everyone was thankful for.

"_Okay! Follow me, follow me!_" Poliwag suddenly started running. The others followed. Pidgeotto was having a small problem keeping up from all the trees around them as they entered the forest nearby. Still, the determined Pokémon kept up, deciding to use the moment to practice dodging from the sounds of his mumbling.

Soon, everyone started to hear the noises Poliwag had mentioned. It didn't take long for Pikachu to suddenly grab Poliwag and slap his paws over where the tadpole's ears where located. "_Don't listen! This is… uhh,_" Pikachu trailed off, looking over at Spiritomb for help. The ghost Pokémon herself was blushing, if that was even possible, from what they heard. Even Pidgeotto fell from his flight in surprise, crashing on the ground.

"_Ohhh, Butterfree! S-stop teasing~_" The small group tried to keep Poliwag from escaping Pikachu's hold and see what all the muffled noises where about.

"_My lovely little Illumise, no one could compare to your graceful body, your beautiful voice and mind~_" the second voice praised whoever had spoken first. The second one sounded very familiar, but also different. Gulping, the group slowly made their way forward while making sure Poliwag couldn't see or hear much.

When they made it to the source, they were greeted with the sight of two Bug Pokémon. One was on the ground, blushing madly and giggling. It was a light blue color with black little feet and hands. Purple ring-like areas were between the appendages and the body with the same shade of purple on its head, wrapping around the top and curling out the face to enhance the Pokémon's features. It have deep blue eyes and yellow little antenna on its head with a set of small little almost transparent wings on its back that were just big enough for the Pokémon's body.

The other Pokémon was very different. It was a butterfly looking one with a purple body. It had vibrant red eyes with a blue mouth and appendages. Two long black antennas were located on top of its head with the last obvious feature being the large black and white patterned wings on its back.

"_Oh? Ah! G-go away!_" the Pokémon on the ground shrieked, pushing the butterfly Pokémon off of it and dashing away in embarrassment.

"_No, my darling Illumise, please come back!_" the butterfly Pokémon called out, taking flight and following the other Bug Pokémon briefly before stopping after a few secconds. Sighing at the rejection, it turned and glared at the group. "_I thought you guys were my friends! How could you scare the beautiful, little flower away from me! I was this close,_" the Pokémon said, placing his hands close together as an example.

Looking at each other, Ash's Pokémon wondered if they knew the strange Pokémon who was talking as if they all knew each other. "_Uhh, who are you? I'm positive Ash doesn't have a Pokémon like you,_" Pikachu said.

The Pokémon fluttering in front of them paused, looking surprised before it slapped itself on the face as best it could. "_Of course! It's me guys, the Metapod? I'm Butterfree now!_"

**Butterfree**

** The butterfly Pokémon, Butterfree is duel Bug/Flying type native to the Kanto region. It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen. This Butterfree is male with the ability Tinted Lens.**

**Evolutionary line: Caterpie – Metapod – Butterfree**

**Currrent moves: Tackle, Harden, String Shot, Bug Bite, and Confusion**

Everyone froze, making Pikachu lose his grip on Poliwag and finally letting him go. They all looking up at Butterfree in awe, surprised that their friend had evolve without them knowing. "_Wait, so while we were looking for you in a panic you were here… flirting!?_"

Butterfree looked at Spiritomb for a moment before shrugging his little hands up as a substitute for shoulders. "_Love waits for no one my friend. She was so beautiful and there on the edge of the forest when I woke up that I evolved and followed her… One thing lead to another and I just lost track of time._"

"_You abandoned your position for a dame!?_ _What kind of soldier are you son?_" Pidgeotto stomped forward, squawking at the flying insect in disgust. Everyone sighed at the hard-headed bird's questions.

"_Why fight when we can all relax and bask in the joys of love and beautiful women?_" Butterfree countered, swaying through the air lazily. He didn't seem to have a care in the world after his newest evolution.

"_Love, love,_" Poliwag chanted, dancing around with a giggle.

"_Yes, sweet love under the moonlight~ Or daylight… Whichever happens first,_" Butterfree said, flying circles around Poliwag. Spiritomb grew more and more irritated at the butterfly Pokémon's antics and leapt up in a Sucker Punch. She smacked the insect down onto the ground, watching him twitch in pain. "_O-oh, you wound me madam… Is this what you call tough love?_"

"_Shut up idiot!_" Spiritomb huffed, looking annoyed at the butterfly Pokémon. Poliwag continued giggling, bouncing around excitedly while Pikachu tried to calm him down.

"_This is unacceptable behavior Private,_" Pidgeotto mumbled, walking away from the group back to area where they were suppose to wait for Ash and Misty with the Water trainer's Pokémon.

"_Anyway, we should head back now_." Spiritomb and Pikachu dragged Poliwag back with them, leaving Butterfree to catch up on his own. Pidegotto didn't even spare him a glance as Butterfree slowly recovered from the dizzying hit.

All in all it was a good day for everyone.

~ɤ§ɤ~

"Spiritomb, guys, we're back!" Ash and Misty walked outside of the Pokémon Center toward the area they let their Pokémon go to play and relax. They were carrying a few bags with them, looking quite content.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu came dashing forward. He skidded to a stop in front of Ash and grabbed his pants leg, tugging on it as he pulled his trainer toward the other Pokémon.

"Woah! Pikachu, what is it?" Ash looked at Misty who shrugged in response. They looked confused until they saw just what Pikachu was so excited about.

"Freee~" A Butterfree quickly fluttered over to them, flying circles around Ash's head. The two humans looked shocked as they glanced at each other. Ash soon had a huge grin on his face.

"A Butterfree! Metapod must have evolved!" Ash exclaimed as he reached out and hugged the flying Bug type Pokémon. Misty shivered slightly at the action, but still had a shaky smile on her face.

"Congratulations Ash!" Misty really did mean it, even if Bug Pokémon made her uncomfortable. "So, he's a Butterfree now….," she mumbled while looking over toward her own Pokémon in the water nearby.

"Free?" Butterfree looked over toward the woods again, gaining everyone's attention. The butterfly Pokémon suddenly trilled loudly and flew forward. Everyone paled when he flew up to a bee looking Pokémon. It had twin needles on the ends of its arms, making it look deadly and dangerous as it was lazily buzzing about.

"Free, freeeee~" Butterfree called out as it flew in front of the Pokémon. It paused, looking startled by the sudden Pokémon in front of it. Then, Butterfree grabbed one of the stingers on the end of the bee Pokémon's arm and kissed it, giving soft little trills.

"T-that's a Beedrill!" Misty whimpered, looking scared. "What is Butterfree doing!?"

Everyone almost fell over when the Beedrill suddenly blushed if it was possible, placing the free stinger on the end of its other arm on its cheek like one would a hand. The Beedrill was being wooed by Butterfree.

"B-Butterfree, return!" Ash whispered, returning the flirty butterfly to his Poké Ball. However, this was the wrong thing to do. Beedrill looked around as Butterfree suddenly vanished, wondering where he went before focusing on Ash and his outstretched hand holding Butterfree's Poké Ball. "Uhh… He needs to leave?"

Angry buzzing filled the air as Ash, Misty, and all the Pokémon they didn't return quickly enough screamed in pure terror as they were chased all the back to the Pokémon Center by an angry Beedrill.

In the end they decided to wait inside the rest of the day, confusing many people who passed by, seeing a lone Beedrill brandishing its twin stingers at the Pokémon Center's door as it waited outside patiently.

* * *

EN: This is the end of the side adventure of Ash's Pokémon! :D I hope I explode some of their personalities for everyone to get an understanding of how they act. Butterfree and Poliwag are becoming my favorites…. /shot

So, Pokémon X and Y…. I think I'll be officially dead when those games come out. Don't even bother looking for my body. -w- I'll promise to keep writing… Just… Pokémon…. X…. Y…. /dies

*coughs* Next chapter is an important event… because…. well… I say it is so there! You shall all understand in the end. Then after that… uhh, Gym? I think. Idk anymore. Sometimes extra chapters sneak in, like the one previously read above! So, don't hold your breath, but after this point I will kinda diverge from the anime unless it is to catch canon Pokémon or there is a certain event I just really want to add, lol. X3

Peace out!

**Ash's Pokémon **

**Spiritomb - female(shiny)**

**Moves: Curse, Pain Split, Pursuit, Sucker Punch, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, and Shadow Sneak**

**Pikachu - male**

**Moves: Quick Attack, Agility, Thunderbolt, Double Team, and Volt tackle**

**Poliwag - male**

**Moves: Bubble, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Double Slap, Rain Dance, and Ice Ball**

**Butterfree – male**

**Moves: Tackle, Harden, String Shot, Bug Bite, and Confusion**

**Pidgeotto – male**

**Moves: Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Twister, Wing Attack, and Toxic**


	6. Yellow Jackets at the museum! Take 2

AN: I'm so happy everyone enjoyed the last chapter! And yes, Butterfree is a little player isn't he? But, I am glad it was received well! :D

So, next chapter… Depending on how this goes, the gym will be next chapter for sure. The battle is going to be a bit different than in the show. ;3

I'm officially dead from X and Y… I am a zambi now, beware! -w- Anyway, this was SUPPOSE to be done and posted before the game release… Yeah, didn't happen. Hehehehe….

Anyways, on with the chapter! I own nothings.

Take 2: Okay, hopefully this is better. Beginning is the same, the only difference is the second half got revised. I just got lost in the middle of writing for some reason last time... I'm so sad over that. T_T

* * *

~A Spirit's Second Chance~

"Ash, that Beedrill is watching us again," Misty whispered in fear, pointing toward the building said Bug Pokémon was hiding beside. Ash sighed and tried to ignore the Pokémon, trying to focus on training his own. He had to prepare for the gym battle coming up.

"Just ignore it. I'm sure it'll give up eventually," Ash said, not sounding so sure of himself. He just continued directing his Pokémon and training for the upcoming gym battle. It had been awkward and hard to focus, trying to train with Beedrill stalking him for Butterfree.

"Now Poliwag, try your new move!" Poliwag cheered before leaping into the air and gathering energy. After he felt he had enough, the tadpole suddenly released a torrent of bubbles, but they weren't focused on any one target and quickly fell apart, barely making any damage when the bubbles hit the ground. Landing on the ground, Poliwag entire body just dropped, looking very disappointed.

"It's okay Poliwag… You'll get it eventually," Ash said in an attempt to comfort the upset Water Pokémon. "You can continue practicing, okay? But don't push yourself too hard." The little tadpole just sighed before looking very determined in learning the new move.

Ash looked over to Pikachu and Spiritomb, watching the two of them battle it out. They were very competitive. Spiritomb was slowly becoming quicker with her attacks with Shadow Sneak easily being her favorite for dodging and tripping up her opponents. "Pika!"

Ash snickered as Pikachu was slammed with another Sucker Punch, looking furious at the Ghost Pokémon. Spiritomb looked ridiculously proud in comparison. "Okay, that's enough you two. Spiritomb, you're supposed to be working with Pidgeotto on that new move instead of fighting it out with Pikachu," he teased, watching the two look away from each other in frustration. "Well, go on Spiritomb. And Butterfree…"

Ash looked around, trying to locate Butterfree. He paled when he saw the butterfly Pokémon flirting with the Beedrill again. He was sure the Beedrill would have left eventually, but not with Butterfree encouraging it. "Freee, free free~"

The young trainer slapped his face with his hand in annoyance. He tried to ignore how Butterfree just kissed his way up one of the Beedrill's arm stingers and reaching said arm. Feeling himself grow more and more irritated, Ash grabbed one of his Poké Balls while thinking about returning Butterfree. He wasn't paying attention and was shocked when Butterfree easily dodged being returned since he wanted to continue what he was previously doing. Beedrill on the other hand looked furious, again.

"No… no, no, no, no," Ash chanted. Looking toward Misty and his other Pokémon, Ash paled when he noticed everyone had already hidden, or didn't notice from training in his Pokémon's case, from the enraged bee. The young trainer gulped, chuckling nervously as he turned to look at the Beedrill again. He yelped, jumping slightly when he saw Beedrill was right up in his face, buzzing aggressively.

"Uhh, I'm sorry for disturbing you two?" Ash raised his hands in an attempt to passively the bee, only to get tackled harshly. "Don't kill me!"

"Ash!" Misty cried out, dashing out from behind the tree she had hidden behind. Reaching for one of her Poké Balls, the Water Trainer slowed down when she saw Beedrill glow before disappearing from sight. "Huh?"

Ash groaned when Beedrill vanish before looking down at his belt holding his Poké Balls. He saw one that had fallen off of the clip and was rocking softly in its expanded form. "D-don't tell me," he begged softly. It wasn't that he had anything against Beedrill. It was just Ash didn't want one that was obviously head-over-heels in love with his Butterfree.

Beedrill didn't wait for either person to fully figure the situation out, releasing suddenly from the Poké Ball and flying over to Butterfree all while buzzing happily. Butterfree trilled happily as well, continuing to lavish the bee with kisses and compliments. That was the answer to both the trainers question about where Beedrill went. She allowed herself to be captured to be with Butterfree.

**Beedrill**

**The poison bee Pokémon, Beedrill is a duel Bug/Poison type Pokémon native to the Kanto region. Its best attack involves flying around at high speeds, striking with poison needles, then flying off. This Beedrill is female with the Sniper ability.**

**Evolutionary line: Weedle – Kakuna – Beedrill**

**Current moves: Fury Attack, Focus Energy, Twineedle, Rage, Pursuit, and Toxic Spikes**

"Sounds like a nightmare in battle," Misty said with a shiver after she made it back over to Ash along with his Pokémon. She looked disturbed by the affection Butterfree gave Beedrill. "I guess love isn't only skin deep…."

Pikachu gave a strained laugh, looking confused on what to do about the situation. The small mouse froze when he saw Pidgeotto walking over to the two. "Pidgeotto, pidgeo pidge," the bird went off, looking like he was trying to lecture the two. Ash and Misty looked at each other before feeling very sorry for Pidgeotto.

Everyone waited, knowing what was coming. Not even a second after the interruption, Pidgeotto was being chased by a very angry Beedrill who tried several times to hit the quick bird with her Twineedle or Rage attack.

"Well, they can help each other train then…," Ash said softly, watching his two Pokémon fly around at impressive speeds fueled by fear – in Pidgeotto's case – and anger – in Beedrill's case. Ash was impressed as Beedrill suddenly went on a very aggressive Fury Attack. Her twin needles blurred in a flurry of motion as Pidgeotto tried to evade her as best he could in fear.

"Okay, Butterfree, practice manipulating your status effect powders with Confusion," Ash commanded, looking pleased that the Casanova of his Pokémon was finally getting actual training in.

After shaking off the love struck look on his face, the ridiculously happy Butterfree trilled as he practiced the combination. He released a faint yellow powder before his eyes glowed faintly. The powder was soon glowing similarly to Butterfree's eyes as the powder shifted and moved unnaturally to the butterfly Pokémon's whim.

**Butterfree**

**Current moves: Bug Bite, Confusion, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, and Gust**

"Looking good Butterfree," Ash said while looking impressed by the control his Pokémon displayed. The flying insect just trilled happily, doing small loops in the air. "Still, you don't seem to like fighting much… At least physically."

"What do you mean Ash?" Misty looked curious. Spiritomb looked up at her trainer, wondering what he was thinking as well as she and Pikachu took a break. Pikachu himself was watching Poliwag, trying to cheer him on in learning the newest move.

"Butterfree seems too distracted half the time to even focus on strong attacks unless he is showing off," Ash answered, looking slightly worried. "He is strong, but doesn't seem to have the right disposition to fight effectively… Maybe," he trailed off, looking as Butterfree did a small gust attack to mix up his powder attacks and blow them across the area in front of him effectively covering the area in different status inflicting powders. It looked like a dangerous and mystifying combination.

"Misty, do you know any defensive or supportive moves that you think Butterfree could learn?" Ash asked suddenly. Spiritomb's eyes widened slightly before she started snickering. It was slightly creepy sounding to everyone else; a ghost Pokémon that was chuckling.

"Umm, I'm not sure, maybe the market has some articles in magazines and such that could tell you… Why?"

"Butterfree would make an amazing support member of the team I think. I know he can learn U-turn. That was one move I made sure to memorize when going through a small list of them," the young trainer said suddenly while looking quite pleased with himself at the idea.

Misty blinked before grinning as well. "Well, Mr. Ketchum, it seems you are getting an interesting strategy going there."

Ash smirked and nodded his head proudly. Spiritomb just shook her, mumbling to herself. Her trainer was getting a big head. "Tomb, spiritomb spirit-it tomb."

"Spiritomb," he whined at her words, pouting at her chastising. Ash looked at the ghost Pokémon and sighed. "Fine, but I think it is quite clever!"

"She has a point. Don't get a big head now Ash," Misty teased, grinning at her friend. Looking around, she noticed Pidgeotto on the ground panting heavily. The bird was lying on his back, looking exhausted while Beedrill hovered above him looking as smug as a bee could. It made her shiver.

"A-anyway, shouldn't we take a break? You did promise we would check the museum out soon." Misty gave Ash a pointed look, leaving him no room to argue with her.

"Eh, heh… Okay, fine. We'll go check the museum out. Come on everyone, return!" Ash returned his Pokémon, thankful Beedrill didn't put up a fight, and let Pikachu ride on his shoulder.

"To the museum!" Misty cried out suddenly, looking quite happy. She grabbed Ash's arm and started dragging the startled boy along. He blushed at the contact, not expecting it from his friend.

"Pikaaaa!" Pikachu shrieked happily from on Ash's shoulder, excited to see this museum the humans were talking about.

~ɤ§ɤ~

"Wow… it sure is large inside," Ash said in awe. After paying the admission fee, the three made their way inside. It was pretty empty today, leaving them to explore without anyone bothering them. "And these fossils, they sure look amazing! Look how well preserved they are!"

Misty nodded her head as they looked at a display case filled with fossils of various shapes and forms.

A small distance away from the group, an older woman watched in interest, smiling softly to herself. "It isn't everyday someone so young shows such interest in the past," she mumbled, watching the two trainers and Pikachu talk excitedly about the relics of the past.

The woman was leaning against a door frame in the back of the museum out of sight. She wore a simple shirt and pants, but had a large white coat with a nametag on the right side of her breast. She had shoulder length, wavy brown hair that was graying slightly and warm amber colored eyes behind a small pair of glasses.

"Huh?" The woman looked interested when she heard a faint noise and the group of young trainers seemed to hear it as well. "Well, let's see what they do…. This was expected after all," she whispered while reaching down and fingering a Poké Ball hooked to her belt.

"Ahh!" Ash, Misty, and Pikachu cried out as the wall was blown in. They coughed, looking up to see the figures of two people in the dust. The trainers looked shocked when they recognized who it was. "Team Rocket!"

"It's you brats again!" Getting a better look, the group saw Jessie, James, and their companion Meowth amongst the small group of grunts. "Nosy little kids you are," Jessie sneered.

"Yeah, you got us in a lot of trouble with the boss!" Meowth said, jumping up in the air and slashing wildly as if to prove a point. The Pokémon gave them a dark grin, waiting to attack them.

"We had to go on extra missions to make up for the loss," James picked up. He placed his hand on one side of his face before threading it through his hair. "And how embarrassing it was!"

"But now we have back up!" Jessie grabbed one of her Poké Balls. The other grunts did as well, all looking smug. It was seven against two, horrible odds. "We want these fossils and all research material on them! Now, you damn brats!"

"Never!" Ash stepped forward, putting on a brave face. He ignored Misty when she grabbed his arm in a weak attempt to stop him. "We can't let you get away with this!"

Misty frowned, looking worried and torn between what to do. "Ash, this will put you on their list… They are a major criminal organization for a reason!"

"And reason has nothing to do with this!" Ash admitted angrily. He looked at his red headed companion, face softening slightly. "Please Misty… This is wrong and letting them get away with this… It only proves them right to bully everyone else!"

Looking back at the grunts, Misty and Ash saw them release their Pokémon. Ekans and Koffing were back, along with three small, blue bat Pokémon, a small, gray and black wolf-pup Pokémon, and an sand yellow, armored mouse-like Pokémon with a white underbelly.

"…. Ekans, Koffing, Zubats, Sandshrew, and… What is the last one?" Misty mumbled to herself. If it wasn't a Water Type, Ash had a feeling Misty wouldn't know much outside of her home region.

"It's a Poochyena, Misty. It's a common Pokémon, so I remember it well enough. Don't let it bite you," he cautioned. Ash remembered it was called the bite Pokémon for a reason.

"Come on you kids, let's fight already!" One grunt grinned before pointing at the unprepared trainers. "Poochyena, tear them apart with your Bite!"

"Chye!" The small canine dashed out in blur before reappearing in Ash's face, mouth wide open and ready to Bite the young boy.

"Ash!" Misty looked sick, afraid her friend was about to be mauled by a Pokémon right before her eyes. She yelped when a series of faintly glowing, purple needles hit the ground in front of her. She looked over toward Jessie, seeing the older woman grinning as if she was proud of the sneak attack.

"Now, now, don't take your eyes off of us, little girl," Jessie hissed out, ordering Ekans to Bite Misty just as Poochyena was commanded to attack Ash. Gulping and gathering herself, Misty threw a Poké Ball, revealing Staryu. Steeling herself, the Water trainer fought back, countering as best she could against Ekans who was aided by two Zubats.

"Pikachu!" Lighting filled the area, lighting the room up and blinding everyone temporarily. Poochyena yelped, falling to the ground from the sudden attack. Ash was panting heavily, looking pale and sweating from the encounter. He fell on the ground, using his arms to support himself as best he could.

"T-thanks Pikachu…," he croaked out, knowing he was still shaking horribly. His friend nodded, nuzzling his cheek briefly before jumping off of his shoulder onto the ground in front of him. Poochyena had already recovered mostly by this point, aided by Koffing, a Zubat, and Sandshrew. Misty was faced with the others.

"Ha! Look at his face! I thought he was going to piss himself from fright!" one unknown female grunt yelled out, pointing at Ash's face. She laughed as if it was the funniest joke she had ever heard. Ash would have blushed in embarrassment, but only forced himself to stand back up in retaliation to her mocking.

"Come off it already. Let's just put these brats out of their misery and get what we came for," a male grunt mumbled, elbowing the female in her side.

"Staryu!" Misty called out. "Rapid Spin!" she cried out as Ekans bit her Pokémon. The Zubats had Staryu surrounded, but they hadn't prepared for the Rapid Spin.

"Haa!" Stayu cried out, rapidly spinning its body and flinging Ekans off. The two Zubats, light and already airborne, were sent hurtling into a wall. One fell to the ground, unconscious and useless while the other slowly gathered itself and started flying erratically once again.

Ash stepped back, brushing against Misty. They looked at each other, nodding before focusing back on their individual battles.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled, hoping that Pikachu was strong enough to finish this quickly. He watched as Pikachu leapt into the air, just barely avoiding Sandshrew suddenly popping out from the ground in an attempt of a sneak attack. The Zubat shrieked at the attack, but forced itself to say conscious. Koffing took the electric attack in stride, huffing softly in annoyance while Poochyena dash around dodging the erratic bolts of electricity.

"Staryu, Water Gun!" Misty watched, seeing Jessie looking as calm as ever. It made her uneasy, seeing the older woman treat her as if she wasn't a threat.

"Ha, pathetic girl," the Rocket woman said, snickering as the Water Gun hit the other grunt's Zubat, knocking it out. "Ekans, Acid!"

"Ekansssss~" the snake hissed as it opened its mouth wide before hitting Staryu with a nasty Acid.

"Staryu!" Misty looked horrified as her Pokémon shrieked, shaking and flinging itself around to get the acid off as it burned slowly at its hard body. "Quick, Starmie! Clean Staryu off!" Misty cried out as she released another Pokémon. It was similar to Staryu, only bigger and a dark purple color. It also looked as if it had another star attached to its back.

"Haaa," Starmie called out softly before hitting its friend as gently as it could with a Water Gun, cleaning it of the harmful acid. Misty was unable to battle for the moment, too worried over her Pokémon's health.

"I'm sorry, Ash," she whispered, looking upset. She was better than this. However, Misty couldn't fight at her best though, not yet.

"Ha, one down and another to go," Jessie said softly, looking proud as she focused on Ash. Piakchu was panting heavily. Poochyena looked about as bad while Koffing was only lightly winded. Sandshrew was assumed to be okay, probably hiding underground and waiting to attack. "Already down for the count brat? Your little girlfriend is beaten!"

Ash gritted his teeth at the taunt, sighing in annoyance as Ekans joined the battle. "Pikachu, return!" Pikachu looked up at Ash, acting stubborn. The young trainer just shook his head, grabbing Pikachu's Poké Ball and actually returning the Electric type. "Sorry buddy… but you need to rest and you are too tired to move… I hope you can forgive me…"

"Go, Beedrill!" Ash yelled out, surprising Misty greatly. She hoped Ash had a plan. The Water trainer wasn't sure what he was scheming yet.

"A bee? That's it!?" James called out, looking almost bored. "Fine, whatever, now the real battle begins!"

"Meowth, that's right~" Meowth purred out, tail slowly wagging back and forth pleasantly. The feline Pokémon always enjoyed a good show of revenge.

"That's what you say," Ash mumbled, looking at his newest Pokémon. "Come on Beedrill, let's show them how strong you are! You command the skies! Show them, Focus Energy!"

Beedrill had turned toward Ash as her trainer encouraged her on. She started shivering in excitement, loving what he said. The Bug Pokémon buzzed loudly as energy circled around her body, focusing her concentration on her opponents. It was time to fight.

"A weak insect won't stop us! Poochyena, Bite that bug!" Poochyena howled before running forward. It was noticeably slower this time. However, it was much slower in Beedrill's eyes than anyone else's.

James scoffed at the grunts hastiness. "Koffing, back that mutt up with a Sludge attack!" He wasn't going to take any chances getting in close yet.

"Surprise attack it Sandshrew!" The ground behind Beedrill started to crack as Sandshrew readied himself to burst out and assault the insect Pokémon.

Koffing just grinned before shooting out a mass of toxic material at Beedrill, trying to make it easier for Poochyena to hit. Jessie and Ekans watched silently, waiting for the perfect chance to strike.

"Fury Attack!" Beedrill buzzed and waited briefly, watching poochyena approach her. If she could look smug, Beedrill would as she suddenly vanished from the canine's sight and dodging the Sludge attack easily. Sandshrew had leapt out, ready to use Slash on the Beedrill before pausing and looking confused at the sudden speed.

Poochyena nearly tripped as the bee Pokémon appeared in front of it, scaring it. Everything soon went dark as Beedrill assaulted the small canine with a flurry of attacks, Fury Attack hitting it multiple times and easily knocking it out. The use of Focus Energy plus her Sniper ability made her critical hits even more dangerous.

"What!?" James, cried out, looking shocked. Ash just started them down, not giving away how he was feeling. "Koffing, Assurance!" He had underestimated the Beedrill's speed, but he wasn't giving up yet.

"Sandshrew, us Slash on it!" Sandshrew joined in, having a slightly harder time given it couldn't float like Koffing or fly like Beedrill, but the small mouse Pokémon tried, constantly leaping at Beedrill and letting out a series of quick slashes.

"Koffing!" Koffing shot forward through the air, trying to hit Beedrill as the bee dodged easily. She flew around the two trying to attack her, looking graceful and a little bored of playing this game. Dodging wasn't aggressive, or offensive in anyway. Still, she liked messing with the two, watching Sandshrew and Koffing get worn down from trying to hit her.

"Ekans, Bite!" Jessie called out suddenly. The small, purple snake shot off the ground, clamping onto the bee's leg, startling her. Looking down at her leg, Beedrill left herself open for Koffing's Assurance attack. Koffing easily rammed itself into her stomach, sending her flying into a wall as Ekans let go of the bee's leg. Dust and debris filled the air around the impact, clouding everyone's vision of the insect.

"Ha, easy. You grunts should take notes in battle!" Meowth yelled out at the grunts watching. They looked ashamed or anger, not liking that they were being shown up by Jessie and James after losing to the young trainers. The grunt with the Sandshrew just sighed, seeing his Pokémon was tired from running around and trying to hit such a fast target, embarrassing.

"Ash," Misty whispered, holding Staryu in her arms. Starmie was standing guard by its trainer, eyeing the Rocket grunts cautiously after it had just finished cleaning Staryu off. It would love to help Ash's Beedrill in fighting, but it had to make sure its trainer and friend were protected and safe. "I know you can win…"

"…. Twineedle," Ash called out, not looking at where Beedrill had slammed into the wall. No one saw or heard anything, nothing until a loud buzzing filled the air. Fueled by rage and determination, the large bee Pokémon wasn't down yet.

"No way!" one grunt yelled out in shock as the Bug Pokémon shot forward, dust clinging to her body and swirling around her as she twirled. Beedrill focused in on Koffing before tilting downward and flying under the startled and confused Poison type. Making a sudden turn, Beedrill slammed into Ekans, her true target. She jabbed Ekans twice with her needles, sending it back in pain.

"No!" Jessie looked at her snake, shaking with anger as Ekans wasn't moving. "I can't lose already! Not to this damn kid, not again!"

Beedrill wasn't finished, shooting up in the air and twisting around before flying downward and giving the tired Sandshrew a similar treatment. "Shrew!" The small Ground type cried out as it tried dodging. In the end, it was shaking in pain, cut several times from the violent attacks.

"S-Sandshrew," the grunt ordering Sandshrew yelped out. He didn't think his Pokémon would be attacked. Gulping, he returned the small Pokémon with a nervous look on his face, similar to all the grunts under Jessie and James orders. "I knew I wasn't ready for missions yet," he grumbled, showing he wasn't a very experienced member of Team Rocket yet.

James looked worried, turning toward Koffing and returning his Pokémon. He didn't want his Pokémon to end up the same way as Ekans and Sandshrew "N-now let's be reasonable here…," he tried talking his way out, smiling nervously. Jessie only returned Ekans and slammed her fist into James head.

"Shut up! We won't leave without those materials! Boss's order!" Jessie yelled out, looking furious. Turning back toward Ash and Misty, the Rocket woman only grinned. "I wanted to avoid using this… but you brats are too persistent!"

The Rocket members didn't retreat like Ash thought they would, but Misty knew better. She knew they didn't just use Pokémon force like some believed. "T-they brought weapons!" she squeaked out.

"That's right and we'll," Jessie started, only to get cut off. She had her hand halfway toward her concealed weapon, looking surprised someone else was here as well.

"You'll what?" An older woman stepped forward, wearing a white lab coat, the same woman who had been watching from earlier. She smiled at the grunts, looking as if nothing was wrong. "I called the police at the start of the battle… They should arrive shortly, giving you all about… five or so minutes to escape through the hole you all rudely made," she said, chuckling softly.

As if to prove her point, sirens were easily heard now that all the yelling and fighting was over. Ash and Misty grinned at each other, looking relieved. The battle had been stressful on everyone. Now that the Rocket members were retreating, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"You two did a good job out there, especially you," the woman said as she approached Ash and Misty, focusing the latter of her comment on Ash.

"Thanks ma'am," Ash mumbled, looking tired. He grimaced as the woman leaned forward, her face in front of his. Misty yelped in surprise at the strange woman's actions, but careful not to drop Staryu in her surprise. The Water trainer returned her injured Pokémon, knowing that the constant worrying would only end up hurting Staryu more.

"Ehh, excuse me, but you are a little close," Ash mumbled, blushing as the woman seemed to be observing him close. Beedrill flew next to Ash, waiting to be returned. She finally tuned into the conversation and noticed how creepy the human woman was acting. It didn't bother the bee Pokémon.

"Yes… I see… Interesting," the woman went on, mumbling to herself. "Tell me, how many badges do you have?"

"Badges? I don't even know you ma'am… And none right now," Ash answered, looking slightly embarrassed by the fact. He hadn't started making a name for himself yet. "But, I've been training for almost two weeks! I know I'm ready for that badge!"

The woman looked surprised by the answer as she leaned back, finally giving Ash some space. She snorted before holding her hand out in front of Ash to shake. "You can call me Dr. Quartz! I'm an archeologist native to this fine city!"

Ash blinked several times, not quite sure where this conversation was going. "Uhh, Ash Ketchem, ma'am?" Ash held his hand out, shaking the older woman's hand. The small group ignored the police that started filling the room, assessing the damages and looking for the criminals that had already escaped.

"You have potential Ash…. I can see it," Dr. Quartz said confidently, nodding her head. She reached down and fingered a Poké Ball on her belt. "How about this, you come back when you earn your first badge and I'll properly reward you for your help today? Though, what I give you, you have to allow me research rights to it along your trip~"

"It?" Ash asked, looking confused on what the woman wanted to give him. He looked toward Misty for help, only getting a shrug from his friend. The woman was acting very odd to them.

"Ah, ah, ah," the archeologist said, wagging her finger with a cheeky grin on her face. "You have to finish earning it, remember! Anyway, the police are getting impatient for a report. You two go get healed up and relax…. You deserve it."

She watched the two leave nervously, not sure if it was okay to leave just yet. The police did get their statements and evidence, leaving the archeologist alone in the room. She had her hands in the pockets of her lab coat, looking relaxed.

"He is special, isn't he?" she asked suddenly, tilting her head a little. "I can tell. You came after all… I haven't seen you in years and you come for a boy." She shook her head slowly as if in disbelief.

Nothing replied right away. Then, as if shy, the air near the woman rippled slightly, a figure hiding from normal sight. It was larger than an average grown man, but not by much. The shape was hard to make out, obscured by the power it used to hide itself.

Chuckling, the scientist tilted her head toward the invisible figure. "I'm not mad. You saved my life after all, those years ago. Still, you are intrigued, yes?" she paused after asking, straining her eyes to see the figure moving. "Follow him then. Maybe you'll find him worthy one of these days. Trouble does seem to find him…"

The invisible figure didn't answer again, only flying away after a few minutes of awkward silence. Dr. Quartz sighed softly, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Stubborn dragon," she mumbled before looking up at the ceiling lights. The scientist took a deep breath before smiling to herself.

"Who know, maybe some excitement is just what you need…. Latios. You've been cooped up here for too long, hiding and waiting for nothing… No, you're waiting for this aren't you? You're waiting for the right person to show you the world. Heh, I just hope that kid knows what he is in for once you show yourself…"

The workers at the museum would later remember the older archeologist, Dr. Quartz, laughing to herself for quite some time without any clear reason. Anyone who asked never did get a reason as to why she was laugh, or even why there was a huge hole in the wall. It was the weirdest day in their lives since anyone of the workers started their jobs at said museum.

* * *

EN: DONE! HOLY COW! I finished! :D PARTY EVERYONE!

The feels when your weekend plans are all ruined when you ride doesn't drive you anywhere (is sadly carless at the moment and feeling it from college). Never be a major that requires you on campus when you don't have to be, but can't make it physically. Makes it hard for everyone involved. T_T

Anyway, from this point on, I'll start using the X and Y Pokédex entries and move sets (once they come out of course) as well as X and Y Pokémon soon.

Next chapter near the end of this week maybe? Weekend? Hope X and Y doesn't eat me again… OH CRAP! I have a wedding to go to as well! Uhh…. Next week then unless I'm fast guys! Sorry, irl probs.

**Ash's Pokémon**

**Spiritomb - female(shiny)**

**Moves: Curse, Pain Split, Pursuit, Sucker Punch, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, and Shadow Sneak**

**Pikachu - male**

**Moves: Quick Attack, Agility, Thunderbolt, Double Team, and Volt tackle**

**Poliwag - male**

**Moves: Bubble, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Double Slap, Rain Dance, and Ice Ball**

**Butterfree – male**

**Moves: Bug Bite, Confusion,** **Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, and Gust**

**Pidgeotto – male**

**Moves: Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Twister, Wing Attack, and Toxic**

**Beedrill – female**

**Moves: Fury Attack,** **Focus Energy, Twineedle, Rage, Pursuit, and Toxic Spikes**

Take 2: OKAY! Hopefully this is better! Man, I'm so mad at myself. T_T Anyway, I hope this is okay?


	7. Versus! A battle of elements!

An: Okay, serious time. I won't mess up like last time (mostly since this will be a regular battle lol). So, here goes nothing! I hope this fight turns out well! Sorry for the wait as well. I got really busy with school and life at the same time. That, and I was starting to get sick while trying to do stuff, lol.

Question as well! Ash get's his seventh Pokémon after this chapter and I was wondering which Pokémon everyone is most comfortable with Ash transferring to Oak for a bit? And, I was wondering is starting another story based on the Pokémon left with Oak would be a good addition to this one? Like, while Ash is one his journey the Pokémon at Oak's lab have their own mini adventures/problems/training/etcetera. If the idea of said story is favorable, it will start immediately after said Pokémon gets transferred to Oak. I think I'll post a poll for that one on my page… XD

Battle time! Let's do this every! Remember I own nothing~

* * *

~A Spirit's Second Chance~

"Pikachu, I said I was sorry about returning you to the Poké Ball," Ash apologized again, looking at the Electric mouse sadly. He was currently being shunned by his friend for the stunt. Pikachu was even going as far as riding on Misty's shoulder in retaliation.

"Chu," he said sharply, turning his head away stubbornly. Misty only sighed and slapped her hand to her face in annoyance. She couldn't handle much more of this if they were going to travel, and they were only walking to the Pewter City Gym.

"Will you two make up already? Anyway, you need to focus Ash. Gym Leaders are on a whole other level compared to regular trainers," she cautioned, giving Ash a very serious look. The Water trainer didn't want her friend to lose on his first attempt at a Gym battle.

"Yeah… I'm just… It's a little nerve wracking you know? I hear Gym Leaders are the best of the best besides the Elite Four and Champion of a region." Ash sighed and fingered Spiritomb's Dusk Ball nervously. He knew she would be his last resort. Ash didn't want to relay on her to win every match, but she was his Pokémon and the strongest on his team.

"Look, just treat this like a regular battle if it helps… The Gym is right there okay. Just stay calm Ash," Misty tried to comfort, turning toward Ash and grabbing his shoulders. Ash gave his friend a blank look, blinking a few times. He yelped when Misty suddenly started shaking him.

"Come on Ketchum! You are a stubborn, amazing trainer! You don't get cold feet on me!" Misty hissed in his face, eyes practically blazing in determination. Ash started at her with wide eyes, leaning his head back in an attempt of getting some personal space.

"Yeah… Yeah, you're right! I need to go at this with all I got!" Ash grinned as Misty let him go. The young trainer pumped his fist in the air and even getting Pikachu to join in happily before the small rodent remembered he was mad at Ash.

The two trainers and Pikachu walked up to the Gym doors, looking up at the building briefly before walking inside.

"Hello?" Ash looked around the dark Gym. He could barely make anything out and was starting to feel disappointed since he couldn't find anyone.

"What's this? A new challenger for Brock?" Ash, Misty, and Pikachu flinched while covering their eyes as the lights suddenly turned on. In front of them was a teenage girl, looking at the two questionably. She had a hand on her hip as she continued looking them over. "Well, you two look a bit young if you ask me…"

"Who are you?" Misty asked back, growing irritated with the young comment. She was great trainer and it annoyed her whenever her age came into question.

"Me? I'm a trainer under the Gym Leader's tutelage of course! You two can't even possibly be suggesting one of you wants to challenge him? You guys are still light-years away from facing him!" she chastised, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Look, I'm here to get my first badge!" Ash yelled back, looking fed up with her boasting. He didn't care who she was, but he wouldn't let himself be put down by someone he didn't even know.

The girl blushed and opened her mouth to argue back when someone interrupted her, the speaker male and had a much deeper voice than anyone else in the room. "Lauren, why are you messing with my challengers? You should have come get me if I had a challenge," the voice said with a sigh.

Looking up, the group saw a young man standing up on the upper-level ledges that were for watching battles. He had a very obvious tan with even darker brown hair standing up in a defiance of gravity. He wore an orange shirt and green vest with tan pants and red pouches attached to his hip. The most noticeable feature the young man had was his eyes looked like they were closed, but he was obviously looking directing at them.

"Are you Brock, the Gym Leader?" Ash asked, stepping forward. He was getting himself ready for a fight with nervous excitement.

"Yeah, I am… So, you must be a challenger then. What's your name?" Brock asked happily as he walked down the stairs to the Gym floor. He wasn't looking at Ash as he made his way to the other side passed a field of large boulders and rocks. "And how many badges do you have? Lauren, you referee this match."

"I'm Ash Ketchum, and I don't have any badges," he answered, being lightly pushed to the opposite end of the field from Brock by Lauren as she took her place where the referee would stand.

"So, this will be a two versus two battle between the Gym Leader Brock and the challenger Ash Ketchum!" Lauren yelled, voice booming throughout the gym. Brock nodded his head, pressing a spot on the wall he was beside. A small section came out, revealing Poké Balls lined up.

"These are the Gym's registered Pokémon for battles trained by me. League regulations statue that no badges makes this a two versus two with no substitutions, okay?" Brock asked while turning to face Ash, holding two Poké Balls in his hands. The young trainer nodded his head and grabbed his own Poké Ball and held it out in front of him.

"Okay, the Gym Leader and challenger are both ready, the match will begin as soon as you both send out your Pokémon," Lauren said, raising her arm up high in the air. Misty and Pikachu both stood on the ledge above everyone, watching nervously. Everyone waited, not knowing how this match would go.

"Are you ready?" Brock threw out one of the balls. The Poké Ball opened revealing what looked like a large rock at first. It shifted around before standing up on its short legs. It stared at Ash, looking ready for him to call his Pokémon with its red colored eyes. Its arms were as short as its legs, both tipped with sharp claws.

"Golem!" Ash paled when he realized what he was facing. Taking a deep breath, he threw out his own Poké Ball, putting his faith and trust in his Pokémon.

"Go, Poliwag!" he called out, releasing his Pokémon. The small tadpole Pokémon landed on the hard, rocky field before jumping and dancing around briefly. He stopped, looking up at the huge Pokémon he was to face. Poliwag paled slightly, not liking the size difference between them. "It's okay Poliwag; I know you can win!" Ash tried to encourage, raising his hand that was curled into a fist and fire in his eyes. It was enough for Poliwag, getting the little tadpole Pokémon excited.

"Hmm, interesting… That Poliwag looks well taken care of for a beginning trainer… And he trusts his Pokémon," the Gym Leader mumbled before snorting. He had a small smile on his face, knowing he was right to choose the Pokémon he did.

"Trainers ready? Begin!" Lauren yelled, finally throwing her hand down and signalling the start of the match.

"Golem use Rollout!" Brock commanded suddenly, not even waiting a second. The large rock looking Pokémon roared as it dashed forward. It suddenly curled in on itself and rolled toward Poliwag at dangerous speeds.

"Poliwag, jump! Use your smaller body to your advantage!" Ash said as Poliwag nodded, leaping in the air. He dodged Golem, using the large rocks around him to jump off of to keep up the momentum. Ash started to sweat already, on the defensive with Golem rampaging around in a Rollout attack.

"You can't dodge forever," Brock cautioned, looking almost disappointed. "Type advantage isn't everything, remember."

"Poli!" Polwag yelped as he was almost run over by Golem. The large Pokémon skidded to a halt as it turned toward the tadpole.

"Rock Blast." Golem grinned as it closed its mouth. Ash was briefly confused before the Pokémon suddenly opened its mouth shooting huge chunks of rock at Poliwag.

"Ice Ball while moving!" Poliwag didn't hesitate as he started dashing again. He started forming pieces of ice a size that rivaled the chunks of rock being shot at him. The smaller Pokémon shot back, using the rocks around him a temporary cover before moving on again, not giving Golem a chance to take aim. Several rocks slammed into the ground, buried into the ground from the hard impact. What didn't miss Poliwag collided with the ice.

The ice and rock collided, smashing and shattering with each other. The rocks and ice broke in an explosive fashion, sending sharp pieces of rock and ice flying. Golem continued firing before a piece of rock nearly hit it.

"Enough Golem, you'll only hurt yourself," Brock cautioned, looking at Poliwag. The tadpole Pokémon was frowning, not even panting as he stared at Golem from behind a large rock he had quickly dashed behind when Golem stopped its Rock Blast attack. "Hmph, impressive little guy," he mumble.

"Rollout again," Brock said, watching Golem roar again before rolling toward Poliwag. If one plan wasn't working the way he planned then it was time to change it up.

"Not this again… Poliwag!" Ash yelled, watching Poliwag leap onto a large rock to dodge, only to have Golem smash through it easily, making the tadpole fall off. "Use Bubblebeam!"

**Poliwag**

**Current moves: Hypnosis, Water Gun, Double Slap, Rain Dance, Ice Ball, and Bubblebeam**

"Poli poli!" Poliwag quickly got back up from his fall before he leapt up again, just barely dodging the Rollout attack as he shot out a strong torrent of bubbles. The attack hit the ground with the bubbles almost exploding on impact.

"You missed… Why attack if you didn't hit Golem?" Brock asked confused as Poliwag landed close to him in front of the area he hit with Bubblebeam. He watched curiously as Golem skidded to a halt. The large Rock Pokémon turned and started running toward Poliwag. It easily curled up into another Rollout once it built up enough speed.

"I wasn't aiming at you," Ash said with a smile. Brock was confused until he head Golem yelp out in surprise. Brock's eyes widened as he saw Poliwag dodge again, making Golem slip on the pieces of ice and the water on the ground from the previous attacks of Ice Ball colliding with Rock Blast and Bubblebeam. The large Rock Pokémon couldn't turn properly, slipping and crashing on the ground before dragging painfully as it clawed at the ground to stop from the momentum its own attack sent it at.

"Smart… the ice from Ice Ball plus the water left from Bubblebeam made the floor just wet enough for Golem to slip on when trying to stop and turn…" Brock looked at his Pokémon, watching Golem stand back up and looking quite angry. "Enough playing around, Sandstorm."

"Rain Dance!" Brock was taken aback but the command. He didn't think Ash would let Poliwag keep a move like Rain Dance. However, he frowned as he started to get into the fight more and more as it grew serious. Ash was making this interesting he decided as he watched Golem roar out and summoning a sandstorm just as Poliwag started dancing around and cheering before the air suddenly felt damp and the rain started from the cloud forming in the air.

The results of the commands left the area wet with the sand from the very brief Sandstorm growing wet and heavy on the ground. The Rain Dance easily stopping the Sandstorm, but now the ground was covered in mud and wet sand, making it harder to move in. Golem looked down at the ground, lifting a foot up and grimacing at the mud and sand sticking to its foot. "Earthquake then."

Golem smirked as it smashed its foot down on the wet ground, cracking and deforming the Earth under it. Poliwag squealed as he wobbled and danced around awkwardly trying to stay standing while not being hit by pieces of the ground being flung up from the harsh attack. The small tadpole ended up falling face-first into the mud, shaking slightly from the attack.

"Now Rock blast again!" Brock yelled, seeing an opening. He couldn't let the battle drag out any further. Lauren noticed this as well, looking surprised by how worked up Brock was becoming from this one battle.

"Poliwag!" Ash yelled out, nearly dashing out onto the field himself as a large rock was sent toward Poliwag, watching as it crashed into his friend. "Poliwag!"

"Looks like Poliwag is unable to… Huh?" Lauren almost called out before everyone looked at where Poliwag had been hit and buried under the rock, watching it shift and shake. There was a brief and faint light shining underneath the rock before it shot up, hurling through the air and slamming into Golem's face. "What!?"

As the dust cleared, something stood in Poliwag's place. It looked very similar to Poliwag, but larger and with hands. It looked like it was wearing white gloves and instead of a small red mouth it had two small slits for its nose. "Poliwhirl!"

"Poliwag… evolved?" Ash asked softly, looking out of breath. Poliwhirl turned toward Ash and smiled with his eyes, giving his trainer a thumbs up before it faced Golem again. The tadpole Pokémon did a small hand motion, getting Ash's attention. Poliwhirl wanted to show Ash something.

"Poli!" he cried out, running toward Golem with more coordination than when he was a Poliwag. Golem rubbed its face, trying to get pieces of rock out of its face from when Poliwhirl threw the rock at its face.

"Golem, get out of there!" Brock yelled out as Poliwhirl got in uncomfortably close to his temporarily blinded Pokémon.

"Gol…" Golem growled as it lumbered backward, stumbling through the mud and sand as the rain continued on. Polwhirl was having a much easier time running through the mud. Brock was confused. Poliwhirl was getting faster and faster.

Ash wondered what Poliwhirl was doing until he saw it. The tadpole Pokémon dashed around Golem to its open side. "Rock Blast!" Brock yelled out again, trying to keep Poliwhirl away as Golem shot out a series of rocks again, missing as its vision was still slightly impaired. The Water Pokémon dodged quickly as it jumped, using one of the rocks as coverage to get close and shooting out a blob of mud at Golem. It slammed into the larger Pokémon's face causing it to scream and claw at its face as it was blinded again.

**Poliwhirl**

**The tadpole Pokémon, Poliwhirl is a Water type native to the Kanto Region. The spiral pattern on its belly subtly undulates. Staring at it gradually causes drowsiness.**

**Evolutionary line: Poliwag – Poliwhirl – Poliwrath or Politoed**

**Current moves: Hypnosis, Water Gun, Double Slap, Rain Dance, Ice Ball, Bubblebeam, and Mud Shot**

"He learned Mud Shot! Good job Poliwhirl, now Water Gun while it's distracted!" Ash yelled as Poliwhirl shot out a powerful blast of water at Golem. The large Rock Pokémon grunted as it was hit, curling inward slightly to protect itself.

"Rock Throw!" Brock yelled out suddenly, knowing Golem was on its last leg. The Rock Pokémon growled as it dug its hands into the ground, flinching slightly under the Water Gun attack powered up by the rain.

"Get out of there Poliwhirl!" Ash said as Golem started tossing large rocks left and right in a vain attempt to hit Poliwhirl. The tadpole was too fast however, dashing through the field like it had earlier as Poliwag.

"How is it so fast?" Brock asked, looking confused. He hadn't remembered Poliwhirl being that fast when it was a Poliwag.

"He has the Swift Swim ability," Ash answered making Brock's eyes widened in understanding. The Gym Leader nodded his head, thanking Ash for the answer. He wasn't well versed in Water Pokémon's abilities as he should, missing out on such an important fact that Poliwhirl had Swift Swim. "Must be one of those new Hidden Abilities I've heard about," he whispered to himself before focusing on the battle again.

"I see, so then the best plan would be… Earthquake!" Brock said as Golem picked its leg up and slammed it down onto the ground. Poliwhirl leapt up to dodge like last time. "Rock Throw now!"

"Poliwhirl!" Poliwhirl cried out in pain as a large rock slammed into it. The tadpole couldn't physically dodge while in the air. The Water Pokémon slammed into the ground, grunting in pain from the attack and impact. "Are you okay Poliwhirl?"

"P-poli! Poliwhirl!" Poliwhirl jumped up, flexing his arms. Golem was panting heavily before kneeling down. Brock frowned, watching his Pokémon for a moment.

"Lauren, call it." Everyone looked at Brock in confusion. The Gym Leader pointed at Golem, sighing softly. "Look at him; he's too tired to continue on. An important part of battling and training is _knowing_ when to stop sometimes. Call it."

"… The Gym Leader's Pokémon is unable to battle. Please call your next Pokémon," Lauren said with a huff. She was reluctant to admit Brock was losing.

Brock returned Golem, smiling down at the Poké Ball before grabbing the other and throwing it. Everyone but Brock gaped at the Pokémon released. It was a huge snake made of rocks with a horn on its head. The large Pokémon roared, making Poliwhirl flinch. It was an intimidating opponent.

"An Onix…," Ash said in owe, looking up at the snake-like Pokémon. Brock nodded his head while crossing his arms.

"Prepare yourself! Onix isn't going to go down as easily as Golem," he said. Lauren gasped and stepped back when she really looked at Onix, making Misty and Ash look confused. The girl obviously knew something about the Onix that they didn't know. "Let me show you what I mean! Onix, Rock Tomb!"

"Oooo!" Onix slammed its tail onto the ground, making rocks fly up into the air. Poliwhirl didn't like the looks of the attack and tried to run. He tried to, but was stopped suddenly, slipping on the mud when a rock landed in front of him.

"Poli!" Turning around, Poliwhirl was greeted by another rock, then another to his left and finally one on his right. The tadpole Pokémon was trapped, making him easy prey for Onix. The newly evolved Pokémon was scared, shaking lightly and panicking too much to think clearly.

"Poliwhirl, get out of there! Jump!" Ash panicked, knowing Brock wouldn't let the opening slip away from him. Ash's eyes widened when he saw Poliwhirl looking around frantically, slamming into one of the rocks. He didn't even hear Ash's command.

"Not so fast, Onix! Double-edge!" Brock smiled as his huge Pokémon recklessly hurled itself at Poliwhirl. Everyone watched as the tadpole Pokémon was slammed into. He was sent flying past Ash into the wall. The force of the impact left a dent as Poliwhirl collapsed onto the ground. Ash's eyes were wide in shock with traces of fear in his eyes.

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle!" Lauren smiled, looking proud of her Gym Leader was winning. "Challenger, do you wish to continue battling?"

Ash looked at Poliwhirl and returned him quietly. "You did amazing Poliwhirl… I'm so proud of you," he whispered to the Poké Ball affectionately. The young trainer paused, rubbing the sphere fondly before putting it back on its clip on his belt. The action brought a smile to Brock's face.

Reaching for his belt, Misty saw him pause at Spiritomb's Dusk Ball. The red head wondered if he was going to use her for the fight. Instead, much to her surprise, he grabbed a different Poké Ball instead.

"Go, Pidgeotto!" Everyone paused as Pidgeotto took flight, keeping itself in the air in front of Ash. The rain from the Rain Dance was stopping by this point, clearing up and slowly letting the Gym floor dry up.

"A Pidgeotto? You must have something planned then…" Brock looked at the bird thoughtfully before shaking his head. He didn't know what a Flying type could do to his Pokémon besides using Steel Wing. It would be a problem, but he could deal with such a move.

"Onix, finish this quick with a Smack Down!" Onix roared as it slammed its tail into the ground again, hitting the rocks with its tail and sending them at Pidgeotto.

"Pidge!" Pidgeotto didn't need to be told to dodge as he weaved through the rocks. The Flying Pokémon was glad Beedrill had 'helped' him with dodging earlier.

"Now Pidgeotto, get in close!" Ash only had one shot at this while Brock didn't know. He had to make the hit count. It was a very risky strategy, but Ash trusted Pidgeotto to get in for an opening.

"Getting in close with a Pokémon that is part Rock? Not very wise! Onix use Curse followed by Rock Polish!" Brock would buff his Pokémon before taking Pidgeotto out while it was still dodging the previous attack to get in close.

Onix shook slightly as an ominous energy surrounded it, increasing its attack and defense before increasing its speed that had just been lowered by polishing the rocks on its body. By the time it was finished Pidgeotto had flown right up to its face. Brock and Onix were expecting a physical attack like Steel Wing.

"Toxic!" Ash said quickly, grinning as his plan worked. Who ever expected a Pidgeotto using Toxic in battle?

"What!?" Brock wasn't sure he heard correctly, but his surprised cost him when Pidgeotto shot a poisonous blob at the large rock snake. The attack missed Onix's face, but slammed into its side on its neck. "Onix!"

"Oooo….," Onix groaned, shivering slightly as it was poisoned badly. It glared at Pidgeotto. The bird Pokémon flew back some, creating some distance between them to prepare waiting out the battle. Onix would need to act quickly now with the new time limit added on the battle.

"Toxic, eh?" Misty grinned at Pikachu, rubbing the mouse's head. Pikachu just cooed happily while cheering on his trainer and Pidgeotto. The battle seemed over already to them.

"Onix, we need to hurry then, Double-edge!" Onix shot forward, twisting and turning its body to try and hit the quick bird Pokémon.

"Featherdance your way around it!" Pidgeotto cawed as he twisted and looped around the attacking Onix. Feathers fluttered around the two of them, slowly lowering Onix's attack. The risk of keeping so close ended up not only weakening the giant Pokémon's attack, but getting slammed by its tail.

"Pidge! Pidgeooo!" Pidgeotto groaned as he righted himself from the blow, panting lightly from the hit. Thankfully, the bird Pokémon kept himself from hitting the ground, but he was still hurt badly, not having the best defenses.

"Are you okay, Pidgeotto?" Ash was sweating slightly, looking worried as Pidgeotto nodded his head, cawing loudly and ready to continue fighting.

"Onix, Smack Down!" Onix raised its tail up, ready to use the attack again before it lurched forward and started hacking. Brock gritted his teeth as he saw Onix wouldn't be able to battle much longer while being poisoned. "This is our last stand then…. Onix! Give it all you got! Let's rock them with Smack Down!"

Onix's eyes opened as it hurled more rocks at Pidgeotto. The Flying Pokémon dodged, twirling around while getting cocky. "Pidgeotto! Look out!" The bird looked startled as he turned before getting smacked with a rock. He cried out as he hit the ground hard, getting mud on his face and belly.

"Onix, while he is on the ground, Bulldoze!" Onix roared, kicking up rocks and mud as it made its way toward Pidgeotto. The bird got up on shaky legs, looking over at the charging Onix.

"Now, Mirror Move!" Pidgeotto's body flashed, before it mimicked the last move Onix had used, Smack Down.

**Pidgeotto**

**Current moves: Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Twister, Wing Attack, Toxic, Featherdance, and Mirror Move**

Onix cried out as large rocks slammed into its face, making it miss Pidgeotto. Onix quickly tried to right itself, as Brock yelled out, "Rock Tomb! Slow that bird down!"

"Don't let it hit you! Use Quick Attack to get out of there!" Pidgeotto flew at faster speeds than before as rocks flew toward him. Onix roared as it continued testing the limits of how fast Pidgeotto could fly.

"Slam into it now!" Onix, using the rocks as a distraction, shot forward at Pidgeotto. It was using the last of its strength, knowing it was now of never before it would be unable to fight the poison in its body from Pidgeotto's sneaky Toxic attack.

"Pidgeotto, move! Sand Attack!" Pidgeotto looked up, seeing the rock snake trying to use its Double-edge attack again, looming over the Flying Pokémon suddenly. Pidgeotto roared out, startling everyone as mud and dirt was flung up from a sudden gust of wing. The bird Pokémon beat his wings as hard as he could to follow through with the attack, not being on the ground. Still, he kept flapping his wings toward the ground as mud and dirt flew up into Onix's face.

"Oooo!" Onix reared back suddenly, falling back and slamming on the ground. It shook its head around, trying to clear its eyes of the debris. Everyone held their breath, watching and waiting.

Ash opened his mouth, ready to continue and finish the fight. Brock raised his hand however, shaking his head. "Enough… Onix is unable to battle. Look," he said, gesturing to his Pokémon.

Ash blinked, looking at the huge Pokémon. His breath caught as he saw the rock snake shiver from the poison. It writhed slightly, aching from the pain of its previous battle and the slow toll on its health from Pidgeotto's Toxic. "And your Pidgeotto is at its limit as well."

With his head snapping up, the young trainer looked at Pidgeotto. His Pokémon was having trouble maintaining his flight, panting heavily. He was determined to win even though he was hurt and tired. Ash noted the mud and dirt sticking to Pidgeotto's body, feathers ruffled and damaged.

"You're right," he mumbled, looking down in embarrassment. Ash hadn't noticed how tired his friend was. "Pidgeotto, that's enough!"

Pidgeotto looked toward Ash, dipping slightly before righting himself in the air. Huffing, the bird carefully landed on the ground, groaning lightly from the aches he had. "Neither is unable to battle then," Lauren said, looking confused.

Everyone wondered what to do since neither Pokémon could battle before a soft laughter filled the gym. Looking at Brock, the others looked for an answer to why he was laughing. "Lauren, you are a stubborn girl. Onix was poisoned and down at the end while Pidgeotto stubbornly clung on, even staying in the air…. It is obvious who's will was stronger today."

"B-b-but!" Lauren stepped forward, not wanting to accept Brock's defeat. "But teacher! You are better than some kid who started a few weeks ago!" She was ignored by Brock and Ash who returned their Pokémon and met in the middle of the battle field. "Hey! I'm talking here!"

"Ash… You have a strong will, but you are a bit impatient. Still, that strategy with Pidgeotto was surprising and unorthodox… I am proud to say you won today, pushing my limits like that!" Brock gave a laugh, grinning at Ash. The younger trainer saw that Brock looked as tired as he felt. They both were slightly breathless with traces of sweat noticeable.

"But, both our Pokémon were down," Ash mumbled, looking confused why he was being declared the winner as Misty walked down the stairs to join Ash while Pikachu rode on her head. "Pidgeotto wouldn't have the strength to continue and I didn't even notice it till you pointed it out."

"Because you accepted that Pidgeotto was at his limit," Brock said, crossing his arms. The Rock Gym Leader uncrossed his arms and reached into his pocket before pulling it out and holding the hand out in front of Ash's face. The young trainer looked startled, blinking blankly at the hand before cupping his own hands under the hand. "Here, the Boulder badge for your efforts and skills. You have proven that you are more than competent as a trainer."

Brock opened his hand, dropping the badge on Ash's hands. A bright smile wormed its way onto Ash's face as he looked at the badge. The awe on his face made Misty giggle slightly, seeing the childish excitement and joy at his first badge. "I still say he doesn't deserve it," Lauren mumbled sourly beside Brock, crossing her arms. She grunted when Brock elbowed her in her side.

"I'm glad you are starting to achieve your dream Ash… Not everyone can say they continued on with such dreams," Brock said, still smiling at the kid.

Ash looked up at Brock, clutching the badge to his chest. "Do you have a dream too? I mean, you are a Gym Leader! But, was that your dream?" Everyone looked startled at the question, as childish as it sounded.

"My dream?" Brock paused, looking up toward the ceiling slightly. "I gave up on my dream a while ago," he finally answered, closing off his emotions from them. Lauren frowned, looking away from her teacher.

"I'm already living mine, being taught by a strong Gym Leader!" Lauren said loudly, distracting everyone by the outburst. She had her hands on her hips with her nose in the air. "If I can live my dream, then anyone can live their dream!"

Brock looked at the girl in shock before a sly smile appeared on his face. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were confused, glancing at each other in confusion. There was a silent conversation going on between the two that they didn't understand.

"I've been avoiding it for a while, haven't I?" Brock mumbled, chuckling softly. "Ash," he said suddenly after the chuckle, "will you be in town for another day?" The young trainer only nodded silently, confused. "Good… I have some business to deal with, but… I would like to talk with you after I handle the problem. Can I meet you tomorrow afternoon by the town exit leading toward Mount Moon?"

Ash furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Pikachu. The small Electric type shrugged his shoulders, looking just as lost. "Okay, but why?"

"If everything goes as planned, you'll know soon," he said, not answering the question. Lauren covered her mouth, giggling softly behind her hand. Misty snorted at the answer while Ash just groaned openly in frustration. The trainer's shoulders drooped, head tilted up at the ceiling.

"Why won't you answer clearly!?" Ash complained, getting a laugh from everyone. The mood was bright after the intense fight.

"Hey!" Misty yelled out suddenly, startling everyone. "Didn't that lady say to come back once you won your first badge?" Misty looked at Ash with excitement on her face. Ash soon mirrored the look, realizing that he could finally learn what the woman wanted to give him.

"Lady? What lady?" Brock asked, tilting his head in confusion. Ash and Misty didn't answer, rushing to the door. "Hey, wait! Who are you going to see?" Brock reached out, confused by the sudden departure of the two young trainers.

"Can't talk yet! We gotta run to make it in time!" Misty yelled, knowing it was getting late and they didn't know when Dr. Quartz would be back tomorrow.

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow!" Ash yelled, waving as they ran out the door leaving a confused Gym Leader and Gym trainer behind.

Lauren and Brock stood still for a moment before the girl started laughing again. Brock gave her a questioning look at the fit she was having. Noticing the look and raised eyebrow, Lauren just gave her Gym Leader a comically wide grin.

"I just realized…. Light-years isn't time! It measures distance!" Brock just continued giving her a strange look as she laughed hysterically to herself for the rest of the day.

* * *

EN: Sorry for the wait! I was really busy after the wedding with projects. :P But here it is! I hope it is decent... I tried! ;A;

Anyway, the chapter is going to be Ash getting his reward from Dr. Quartz, Brock dealing with his business, and everyone leaving for Mount Moon! :D

**Ash's Pokémon**

**Spiritomb - female(shiny)**

**Moves: Curse, Pain Split, Pursuit, Sucker Punch, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, and Shadow Sneak**

**Pikachu - male**

**Moves: Quick Attack, Agility, Thunderbolt, Double Team, and Volt tackle**

**Poliwhirl - male**

**Moves: ****Hypnosis, Water Gun, Double Slap, Rain Dance, Ice Ball, Bubblebeam, and Mud Shot**

**Butterfree – male**

**Moves: Bug Bite, Confusion,** **Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, and Gust**

**Pidgeotto – male**

**Moves: ****Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Twister, Wing Attack, Toxic, Featherdance, and Mirror Move**

**Beedrill – female**

**Moves: Fury Attack,** **Focus Energy, Twineedle, Rage, Pursuit, and Toxic Spikes**


End file.
